Questions
by Findel
Summary: After the bloody tower and the imprisonment of Integra. Seras is left to wonder the meaning of her existence, what she means to the members of Hellsing, and why Alucard created her in the first place.
1. Why?

**Questions**

**Chapter: 1**

**Why?**

* * *

Well I'm going to try something a bit different. This takes place after the anime. This chapter has a lot of exposition in it so don't expect any character interaction. This is a little fic I will be working on along with 'Return of Royalty,' just so I can keep my mind from wandering. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

She hid in the lower part of the Hellsing mansion. Hid in the darkness and silence that now had taken dominion over the large home. No noises or signs of life even dared to come into the place as all that would have been at home here had been taken away. All that is except one, Seras Victoria had slipped away from the tower of London after she had made sure that Integra was found. She had made her way slowly and silently back to the only place she could call home. Now home felt more like a prison since the removal of all the humans that once inhabited the manor. 'So quiet,' she thought as she laid on her bed.

It had been a week since the Hellsing Organization had been disbanded and charged with the crime of attempted murder of the queen herself. Now all that was left was Seras and the four walls of her room. Her master and her were the only people that would have been able to escape the crack down on the mansion and yet only she remained. She had not heard from Alucard in that long week as well. No orders, no taunts, nothing as to tell her whether he was alive or not. 'Don't think it,' she reprimanded herself, 'Alucard didn't lose. He's too strong to lose.'

Her out look on the man that had given her un-life had changed in the past month. When she had first been brought into the world of the undead she could barely stand her master. His mere presence made her quake with fear of a monster that only lived to kill. She had hated and feared him for the horror that was brought into her existence because he had chosen to take her. She did not like being in the same room as him most of the time because that usually meant that she had done something to upset him. At first she had tried to explain, tried to reason with him, but he only showed a cold and rational response to her heartfelt pleas.

After trying to reason she become embittered to him. Having fits of constant anger at how she was treated. She was there to serve the Hellsing organization and had been improving. But, nothing was ever good enough for him, nothing she could do ever earned praise. 'Sure there were times when he didn't outright insult me,' Seras thought in the solitude that she had taken up in the catacombs of the Hellsing manor.

There were times when he had shown the capacity to be kind. But, those times were few, and usually followed up with some verbal slight of her or to something she had done wrong. There were times were it almost seemed like he wanted to protect her as well. Times were he had suffered greatly on what seemed to be on her behalf. 'Or was it because he was looking for a good fight,' came the other answer to Seras' rumination.

Those thoughts constantly plagued the young vampire as she had time to think over that had happened since she had been turned. Every act of kindness, every moment that he seemed to be there for her, could be countered with another reason why he was their and for his actions. Both times against the mad priest Anderson there was a duality to his actions that confused Seras to no end. He had shown up in the nick of time to save her, but at the same time never seemed concerned with her condition, only to fully focus on fighting the priest to an utter stand still. Seras shook her head not wanting to try and decode the mixed messages that she had received at Alucard's actions. 'Better not try to think too deeply about it Seras. You'll just end up with no answers and a headache,' she thought as she continued to wonder on the subject of her master.

Seras rolled over to her side as she continued to think on the questions that came to her mind. Why was she here? What was her purpose? And, how did she fit in with the only being that could truly understand what she was going through and why had he turned her in the first place? Some questions had finally come into a wide scope with the recent developments. She was here to serve her new home, to serve under Integra as a protector of England from the undead. At first she thought that the relationship between her and Integra might have been as bad as her and Alucard. Integra was not happy with Alucard bringing her home as a vampire. As well Integra, in the beginning, seemed to stay in a cold manner when it came to Seras. 'Especially when I wasn't drinking the blood,' Seras thought as she stared at the barren wall next to her bed.

Yes, Integra was not too happy with Seras when she refused to drink her blood, but the tone seemed to change after Seras began to improve in her duties. Integra seemed to be responding better to Seras as time progressed. The only hitch was when Integra was harmed and Seras could do nothing about the situation. She had been stalled in the hallway by a brainwashed Walter and could not make it past the retired Angel of Death. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Alucard had shown up to finish of the vampire before either Integra or Seras were truly harmed. Once Seras was free she dashed to Integra's office praying that the Hellsing leader had not been harmed. When she got to the office she found Integra with a knife at her neck. Seras had tried to stop Integra but could not get to her in time. 'Another failure in his eyes,' Seras thought as she rolled onto her other side.

After Integra had been attended to she could see that look in Alucard's eyes. The look he had given he so many times before, the look that almost said out loud, "You failed again."

If only she could ever receive the same look that Alucard had given Integra while she was recovering. She could see it in his eyes, could see the great respect and care that Alucard had for the leader of Hellsing. She had run from his presence feeling that his eyes would never look at her the same way. She was not jealous of Integra but disappointed that her master did not see her as worthy. It was after this that she began to try her best to excel at her job. She wanted to earn her master's respect, but more importantly, she did not want to fail Integra like before again. It was during this time that she had her second run in with Anderson. She could not help but scream as a great fear welled up in her at the sight of the insane priest. 'And, then master showed up once again,' Seras continued to remember her experiences in Hellsing.

Alucard had shown up right in time to save Seras once again. As the two though Seras had moved back in the train to try and get out of the way. As she stumbled back one of her worst nightmares came true right before her eyes. Anderson had beaten Alucard and cut off his head. The priest threw the head at Seras which she caught and began to scramble for her life. After she had made it out of the train she began to run down the tracks franticly wondering what she should do. She clutched Alucard's head to her chest as she continued to run. She had not wanted this, she never wanted this to happen. No matter how bad she had been treated by Alucard she had never wanted him to be killed. She was so afraid that he would never come back, that he would never show up to save her again. 'Shows how much I knew back then,' Seras mocked herself.

It was when the priest had caught up to her that Seras thought she was done. It was then, just in the nick of time as usual, that Alucard reappeared before her to battle off Anderson. After she had gotten back to her room that night she could not help but collapse and silently cry over the ordeal she had gone through. She had to release the deep emotion she had felt when she saw Alucard cut down. As much as her and her master did not seem to get along she still cared for him. She cared for him like a solider cares for a commander that has earned the soldier's respect. Even if her and Alucard did not always get along he had won her respect many times over. It was during this outpour of emotion that Walter had come into her room. Walter and Seras had always been close as the old butler was the first person that Seras had met that had treated her with true kindness. Walter treated Seras almost like a granddaughter, always concerned, always watching, and always helping Seras through her trials and tribulations. 'I hope the hospital staff is treating Walter well,' Seras hoped as she thought back to the butler.

It was after these trials that Seras could answer the first question. She was here to serve Integra and the Hellsing organization to the best of her capabilities. Her purpose was to stand strong for those that depended on her. The troops that followed her, the leader of the organization, and to try and live up to the expectations of her master Alucard. 'I hope I'm on the right track,' Seras thought as she hit the button on her bed.

As she descended into the darkness of her coffin bed she thought back to the night in the blood tower. She had fought her hardest to at least help her master if not save anyone she could. As she had fought her way inside the tower she had felt something inside her awaken. If she was going to help Hellsing she needed to be at her best and to do that it meant no mercy for their enemies. After finishing off a freak in the courtyard Seras had run to the inner sanctum sensing her master. When she entered Alucard was in the middle of a fight with Incognito. He had run out of bullets but Seras had an extra clip. She screamed his title as she moved forward to give him the ammunition. "Police girl get out of here," Alucard had ordered her with what sounded like worry in his voice.

Seras did not listen, she was not going to fail him again, and continued forward. It was then that Incognito cut her down with a blast of energy. Before she passed out she could rest in peace knowing that her master had received the ammunition he so badly needed. She had awakened again to have Alucard head thrown at her again. She moved forward and cradled his head as she began to lap at his blood. Soon Incognito had left and Seras faded in and out of consciousness until she heard Alucard's voice. She looked up to see him smiling insanely and asked, "Isn't it a wonderful night."

'He's not human,' she had thought as she had pulled herself up and began to search for Integra.

I was after she had found the Hellsing heir and freed her that she knew they had reached a new level of understanding. "Where's Alucard," Integra had asked.

"Up there," Seras had replied and then looked up at the fight before saying, "Master will win I'm sure of it."

Now Seras laid in her coffin as she dosed off while still wondering about one question. 'Why? Why had Alucard turned her in the first place?'

* * *

A/N: I know this might not be my best bit and it is a recap of the anime but I thought I needed to do this to step up some of the mood and to give the audience some insight on to what is going through Seras' mind in this fic.

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	2. What?

**Questions**

**Chapter: 2**

**What?**

* * *

Next chapter up. Now we will get into character interactions. There is a bit of humor here but don't get used to it...we're going to be taking a bit of a darker path from here on out.

* * *

Seras' eyes opened in the darkness of her coffin. She fumbled around for a few moments before finding the button to raise her bed. Once the bed was raised Seras looked out into her room to see the same thing as always. The same four barren walls that worked as her barrier to the outside world. The old table, that sat in the middle of the open space, was the only piece of furniture in the room other than her coffin. The room was cloaked in total darkness as she no longer needed light to find her way around the small area. 'Master would probably say that I'm living more like a rat than a vampire...but I'm not leaving my home,' Seras thought as she stood from her bed.

Her feet hit the cold stone floor and she could not help but shiver at the feeling on the bottom of her feet. Seras walked in her nightshirt, which consisted of an extra-large tee-shirt, to the door opposite of the exit to the room. She opened the door and walked into her bathroom. Seras continued with the lights off as she walked to the shower and turned on the water. 'Well, they haven't turned the water off. Let's hope that the water heater is still on,' Seras thought as she pulled off the shirt.

Seras pulled off her undergarments, and set them with the shirt, before she stuck her arm into the shower. Sure enough the heater was still working and Seras could take a long, relaxing shower. She stepped into the shower before closing the curtain behind her. Seras then slowly backed into the stream of water before letting out a sigh. She allowed the hot water to run down her back and over her shoulders as she just wanted to clear her mind. The question still nagged on in her from the night before. She still could not come up with an answer as to why Alucard had chosen her, why he had given her the choice. 'Why did he even ask? Why did he stop and not just shoot through me,' Seras wondered over the odd action that Alucard had taken that night.

Seras backed up a bit more so that the hot water would wash over the top of her head and then slowly work its way down the rest of her body. She tried to just relax and enjoy the feeling of the water without thinking on the nagging question. As Seras was slowly calming herself she felt a bit of a tingle on the edge of her senses. She opened her eyes as she felt this unexplained sense of anxiety in the back of her mind. She looked towards the curtain as the feeling continued like a walking nightmare that continued to linger on the edge of consciousness. She moved toward the curtain before she poked her head outside the obscuring barrier. Nothing was present in the room other than her clothes and the light blue towel that hung within arms length of the shower. 'Being truly alone must have my nerves going,' Seras thought as she pulled back inside the safe proximity of the shower.

She could feel some to the heat start to drain away from the water and turned the handle to keep the same temperate. She then grabbed her soap and began to work up a lather with the washcloth in her other hand. Seras then placed the soap back on the small holding shelf and began to wash her body. After she finished and then wash off the soap she grabbed her bottle of shampoo. The feeling of unnamed anxiety now turned to the all familiar feeling of being watched. "Master, are you out there," Sears called out of habit.

She knew better then to expect an answer. If Alucard was there he would not let his presence be known until it suited him. Seras shrugged before going back to bathing. She gathered some shampoo into her palm before bringing it to her hair before working up a lathe to clean her hair. Seras then moved back under the stream of water and rinsed the soap out of her hair. After a few more moments she stepped out of the stream and turned off the water before heading towards the back of the shower. She had not opened her eyes so she would not run the risk of getting soap in her eyes. Seras reached out and groped for her towel. She soon felt something and grabbed a hold. She felt the material in her hand was not that of her towel. Seras rubbed the material in her hand for a moment before asking out loud, "What the hell is this?"

The material felt somewhat rigid and dry as she rubbed it. It made a noise like that of crinkling leather as she finally decided that stinging eyes or not she was going to have a look. When Seras opened her eyes she saw her had was grabbing a piece of a red duster. "I didn't know you liked my coat that much Police Girl," came a quip from the baritone voice that belonging to Alucard.

Seras let out a squeak at the surprise before quickly wrapping the end of the curtain around her body. She glared at Alucard before saying, "Master! Would you please leave my bathroom until I am decent!"

Alucard moved a finger to his chin as if he was thinking over her request. He then smirked and replied, "I don't know it's rather nice in here..."

Seras was about to yell again when her mind stopped all its processing. 'What? What just happened? Master...master just teased me,' Seras thought as the idea that Alucard actually took time to say something to her other than a lecture was a totally unexpected moment.

Alucard looked at Seras as she just stared off into space in his general direction. He playfully waved a hand in front of Seras before teasing, "Earth to Police Girl. Don't tell that's all it takes to blow your mind."

Seras shook off the haze and then replied, "Would you just go so I can at least get my towel."

Alucard disappeared while saying, "As you wish."

Seras quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her frame as quick as possible. She then stepped out of the shower and breathed before thinking, 'Master is home.'

Seras opened the door to her room to be greeted with Alucard's large frame leaned back in one of the chair that went with the table. She walked in, not saying a word, before grabbing one of her uniforms and moving back into the bathroom. Seras quickly dressed before coming back out and sitting down on the other side of the table. She looked at Alucard with his feet propped up on the table before saying, "Welcome home Master."

Alucard removed his feet from the table and sat up to look back at Seras. He smirked before saying, "Good to see you had the frame of mind to return here. But, later I'm sure your quite starved."

Alucard pulled a blood pack from his coat and slide it across the table to Seras. He watched as Seras picked up the pack and looked at it for a moment. Seras looked at the pack and the first thought that came to her mind was, 'I don't want to...'

Seras shook her head to stop her train of though. 'No, I promised I wouldn't fail again and it starts here,' she thought as she ripped open the top of the pack.

Seras brought the bag up to her mouth slowly before tipping it and beginning to drink. As soon as the blood hit her tongue, all hesitation left her mind, and she began to drink at a faster pace. Before she knew it she had finished off the pack and was looking around for more. As second later Seras shook her head and came back to herself before tossing the pack away. She faced Alucard and said, "Thank you, Master. I guess I'm more hungry then I thought."

Alucard nodded as the smirk remained on his face. A sense of pride came over him as he felt that Seras had finally begun taking the steps towards begin a true vampire. 'But, how far will she be willing to go,' he asked himself as he looked over his fledgling through the yellow tint of his sunglasses.

"Do you need anything master," Seras asked as she noticed Alucard was just looking at her.

Seras could not read anything from the master vampire as he just looked at her. The tinted glasses that rested in front of his eyes block her vision and his face was in the same smirk that it always seemed to possess. It bothered her to no end that she could not even second guess what he was thinking, 'Even without the glasses I'm sure all I could see would be mad amusement,' Seras thought to herself.

"Did you say something about madness Police Girl," Alucard inquired after hearing Seras' thoughts.

"No...nothing at all master," Seras replied as she weakly tried to hide the fact that she had thought too loudly again.

Alucard could not help but chuckle on the inside. 'Enough fun for now,' he thought before saying, "Since we have quite some time before our master will be released it would be a good opportunity to begin your true training."

Seras' eyes grew wide before she blurted out, "Are...are you serious master?"

Alucard stood and walked over to Seras. He pulled out two more blood packs and laid them on the table. "Drink up. Tomorrow we begin your training and I am not a man that believes in the method of, 'Spare the rod, Spoil the child.'"

"Yes, master," Seras thought excitedly as she began to drink from one of the other blood packs at a slower pace.

Alucard turned and walked through the wall to leave Seras to her feeding and rest. Tomorrow night he would begin the training regiment. It would probably be one of the hardest things Seras would have to live through in her entire un-life and Alucard was interested in how far Seras would make it. 'She has shown her potential, but now we will see if she can make it to the next level,' he thought as he laid down in his coffin to rest.

* * *

Seras had finished off both packs without any problems. She was surprised with herself at how easily she had taken to them. 'Am I just that hungry or...,' Seras did not want to think of the other alternative.

She laid down in her bed and prepared to sleep. She knew this training would not be easy but she was determined to do her best so that she might be able to help Hellsing rebuild once Integra was free. 'That and maybe I can finally earn master's respect,' Seras thought as her bed descended into the rest of the coffin.

Seras snuggled up to her pillow and was about to drift off when her eyes shot open. 'Master didn't say a single negative comment,' she thought with wide eyes as this new revelation lead to another unanswered question, 'What is going on here?'

* * *

A/N: I know that Alucard wasn't always negative towards Seras but he was negative a majority of the time. And, I don't picture Seras as a pillar of Self-Esteem so it would make sense that she could blow the negativity a bit out of proportion. It's amazing what kind of ideas you can imbed if you have low esteem.

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	3. How?

**Questions**

**Chapter: 3**

**How?**

* * *

Next chapter up and we begin Seras' training. The tranquility of the fic is going to start to break up a little after this chapter.

* * *

Seras awoke the next night with enthusiasm coursing through her body at the idea of training. She hit the button to her coffin and allowed the bed to rise. After it stopped Seras was glad to see that Alucard had not invaded her private space...yet. 'Better hurry and take a shower before master pops in,' she thought as she got up.

Seras walked over to her dresser and pulled out another uniform and the required garments. She then brought them into the bathroom with her so she could dress quickly. Last thing she wanted was to prance around in front of Alucard with only a towel around her. 'Master might not care but I do,' Seras thought as she stepped into the shower.

After finishing Seras looked outside the curtain and made sure Alucard was not in sight. The coast was clear so Seras grabbed the towel and began to dry off. After finishing she hung the towel back up and began to dress as quickly as possible. Seras finished dressing herself and looked in the mirror to make sure everything was correct. Seras then walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by the familiar sight of Alucard lounged in the other chair that was on the opposite side of the table. Seras sat down and waited for her master to begin. As soon as Seras had taken a seat Alucard lowered his feet from the table and said, "Tonight we begin your training. First, I'm going to explain the rules of the training."

Seras nodded as she listened. "Rule one: We will start at the same time each night. I don't care how worn out you feel from the past days training. Rule two: You will only be allowed blood once you pass a level of the training."

Seras paled at the second rule and was about to protest but Alucard interrupted with his final rule, "Rule three: I will delegate punishment for failure as I see fit...this is on a democracy so any complaints will fall on deaf ears. Do you understand?"

Seras nodded slowly as she felt a knot of anxiety in her throat. Alucard smirked as he stood and motioned for Seras to follow. Seras did as commanded and stopped next to Alucard who had repositioned himself next to her door. "First we will work on going through walls. Like I said before, whether or not you get a meal tonight depends on if you can show a grasp of this skill before dawn," Alucard replied in cool manner that brought home the idea that he was not joking.

Seras nodded and looked at the door before placing a hand on the wooden portal. She closed her eyes before she heard Alucard's voice, "Good. Now concentrate. See through the door, see through to the other side. Imagine that the door does not exist and you shall pass through."

Seras focused and tried to imagine that the door was not real. She tried to push her hand through what she imagined as an open portal. After a moment her concentration was broken by a cracking noise. Seras opened her eyes to find that the door was splitting in places. She pulled her hand away and looked at what she had done. She looked up to Alucard to see a frown. He shook his head and replied, "It is through will alone. Do not force with the physical because then you admit that there is something to push against."

Seras nodded and tried again. She focused, with out moving physically, but still felt nothing. She continued to imagine the door did not exist. After what seemed like an eternity she felt a tingle run through her body. Her eyes snapped open because of the odd feeling to find her fingers inside the door but had stopped since. She pulled on her hand to try and remove her fingers from the door. It was at this moment that she received a pop on her hand. Her hand stung as Seras looked up at Alucard feeling like a two year old that had just been disciplined by its mother. "What was that for," Seras asked both confused and stunned.

"I will delegate punishment. I told you to not rely on the physical and you disobeyed me. Now focus and bring your hand out through concentration," Alucard replied with that frown still on his face.

Seras nodded as she went back to her task still feeling the sting from where Alucard had popped her hand. She began to concentrate again. After a few more minutes she felt the tingle again and opened her eyes to see her hand was free. "Good," came Alucard's voice.

Seras looked at him with a smile on her face. "Now continued until you can fully pass through the door with having to close your eyes," Alucard commanded.

Seras nodded and went back to her task. 'I will not fail,' she thought as she continued to work.

* * *

Dawn came and Seras had only been able to get her arm through. Alucard looked at his fledgling before saying, "Well, I guess that mean no blood."

Alucard then turned and began to walk towards the wall. As he was about to leave he stopped after hearing Seras' thoughts, 'He still thinks I'm useless.'

Alucard shook his head and passed through the wall. He appeared back in his room as he thought about Seras' progress. 'She did well for her first night...better than most. But, this training is much more than what she thinks it is. I'm not only testing her capabilities but also her will. My system is set against her...we will see how long she can go without blood,' he thought as he moved towards his coffin.

'I think next we need to work on mind control,' he thought before laying down for a days rest.

* * *

Seras looked at her hand and then at the wall Alucard had gone through. 'I will be ready. Blood or not I won't stop until I can do this,' Seras thought as she began to work on the training throughout the day.

* * *

Alucard awoke the next night ready to begin Seras' training once again. He stood from his coffin before dawning his hat and glasses. He then walked through the wall to come into Seras' room. Alucard listened but did not hear the shower running like Seras had done before. He felt around to find that Seras was still in her coffin. "What did I tell you Police Girl," Alucard asked no one in particular as he walked to the coffin.

He rapped on the lid three times before calling, "Seras wake up!"

He heard a moan before Seras replied, "Do I have to?"

"Remember rule number one," Alucard replied as he stood back to wait for the coffin to raise.

Alucard watched as a hand and then another came through the lid. He watched as Seras seamlessly transitioned through the coffin until she was sitting on the lid. Seras looked at her master with tired and bloodshot eyes. Her demeanor was that of a college student that had stayed up all night working on a paper. Her shoulders drooped down as her head seemed to slowly bob up and down as she fought off wanting to go back to sleep. Alucard then noticed that she still had on her uniform and it was quite wrinkled and disorganized. Alucard raised an eyebrow at Seras situation and asked, "And, how late were you up today Police Girl?"

Seras' head snapped back up and she blinked a couple of times to clear her sight. She looked at Alucard with confusion written over her face. She then opened her mouth wide in a yawn and stretched before she answered, "I don't know...pretty late. I think maybe about three in the afternoon."

Alucard smirked as he got the answer. 'Perfect...Police Girl you've just made this even more interesting,' Alucard thought as he motioned for Seras to have a seat at the table.

Seras did as instructed and sat down in the chair. Alucard stood in front of Seras before saying, "Tonight we will work on mind control. You've been thinking rather loudly so let's see if we can fix that."

"How...," Seras yawned again, "How are we going to do that master?"

Alucard pulled off his glasses and laid them on the table. He then knelled in front of Seras and looked into her bloodshot eyes. Seras looked at him sleepily as her eyes locked onto his crimson irises. Seras felt drawn to Alucard's eyes as she could not break the contact. She felt something calling her as she tried to fight against the mental invasion. "If you can pull out of my control like you were on the verge of doing back in Cheddar then you will pass this part of the training," replied as he began to draw Seras' mind into his control.

Seras tried to fight like she had against the vampire in Cheddar. She felt the tendrils of darkness begin to crawl through her mind looking for her darkest secrets. She tired to turn her eyes away but could not break the hold that Alucard had on her. A sweat began to roll down her skin as she continued to concentrate on breaking Alucard's probing. 'How did I get myself into this? I have to keep him for getting to my thoughts,' Seras thought as she continued to fight.

She heard a chuckle in the back of her mind before Alucard's voice was broadcast to her. 'Oh, Police Girl. You think so small. Mind control is not just learning the thoughts of your victim but to use their own mind against them,' Alucard replied before he began with the true test for the next level.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	4. Master?

**Questions**

**Chapter: 4**

**Master?**

* * *

Now we start truly start to explore the relationship between Seras and Alucard.

* * *

Sweat rolled down Seras' face as she continued to fight against Alucard. 'He's so much stronger than the other vampire,' Seras thought in an almost panicked state.

Alucard continued to stare at Seras as he worked on breaking down the barriers of her mind. After a few moments he began to see memories of the night in Cheddar from Seras' point of view. He smirked as he said, "Cheddar was an interesting night for both of us. Tell me Police Girl what did that scum offer you?"

Seras could not pull away from Alucard's eyes as she fought against him finding out what had occurred in the church. Seras blushed slightly as she remembered what the vampire had planned to do to her. "Nothing master. He offered me nothing."

Alucard smirked as he began to see the memory. Seras had told the truth in that the vampire had not offered her anything, but had planned to violate Seras and use her as a sex slave. Alucard leaned forward slightly while still keeping his eyes locked onto Seras'. He moved a hand to Seras' shoulder and slowly rubbed his thumb along her collarbone. "True he did not offer you anything but he did have plans. What did you want to do when he told you his plans for you?"

Seras focused and tried to repel the darkness that she felt inching into her memory. "I...I wanted to kill him," Seras replied as she panted while continuing to fight off the intrusion into her mind.

Alucard smirked as he thought of how to push Seras more. Alucard brought both his hands to Seras' collar and began to unbutton her collar. Seras' eyes grew wide as the first button came loose before she tried to move her body. She grit her teeth and struggled to even move her hands to Alucard's wrist. "Master," Seras asked unsure and slightly afraid of Alucard's attentions.

Alucard chuckled as he replied, "What if I told you that I could do the same. As long as you are in my control, and you cannot break free, then I can do whatever I want with your body."

'No,' Seras thought as she redoubled her efforts to remove Alucard from her mind.

"Yes, Police Girl. I can make you a toy for any form of pleasure I see fit," Alucard said evilly as he laughed.

Seras gritted her teeth as more sweat began to form on her brow. She felt Alucard's hands move lower to the next button even though she was fighting to stop him. 'No,' Seras screamed in her mind as she saw red, 'I am no one's toy!'

Suddenly, Seras felt the darkness being pushed out of her mind at an astounding rate. She also felt a want for something to attack with well up within her mind. As she began to push Alucard's hands away from her she felt a slight sting in her fingers. Seras shoved Alucard away, and to her surprise knocked him on the floor, before lunging at him. Seras grabbed Alucard by the neck before she noticed the large, black, talon-like claws that had formed. She stared at the claws, that had slightly dug into the floor around Alucard's neck, and gasped in shock. Seras was brought back to the moment when she heard Alucard's amused laugh from under her. "Master," Seras asked somewhat confused by the past few moments.

"You did well Police Girl. It took a bit of coaxing but you were able to break free," Alucard replied before looking down at his neck and continuing, "And, you've brought out another power that I was not going to train you in for a while."

Seras moved her free hand in front of her and stared at the ebony colored claws that had extended from where her fingernails would be. She moved her fingers a bit to experiment with the new weapons before she heard, "Police Girl...remove your hand from around my neck."

Seras looked down to see her hand was still around Alucard's neck. It was then that the thought occurred to her of just who she had tackled and was now sitting on. She let out a squeak as she got up and moved to the side. The claws receded back as her normal nails came back. Seras then stretched out her hand to her master to help him up. Seras helped Alucard up before standing there with her head bowed and saying lowly, "I'm...I'm sorry master I just lost control."

Alucard watched as Seras turned away from him out of a combination of fear of reprisal and embarrassment. He pulled a blood pack from his coat and kneeled right behind Seras. He could feel Seras' emotion going wild within her after his test of will. He reached out to try and read Seras' thoughts but felt her mind snap shut as he body jerked slightly. 'Good...she is learning very quickly,' Alucard thought as he reached out and grabbed her shoulder again.

Seras' body tensed when she felt Alucard's hand but did not fight as he pulled her back. Soon Seras found herself backed up against Alucard before the hand let go of her shoulder. 'What is he going to do,' she thought a little bit frightened because she had attacked her master.

Alucard wrapped the same arm around Seras waist before leaning forward, next to her ear, and saying, "Calm yourself Seras. I'm not going to punish your for this. I was testing your limits and I found a little of what I was looking for. Now for your reward."

Seras heard Alucard use her name and could not help the tingle that flowed down her back. There was something exciting about Alucard calling her by name. Before she could reply, a blood pack was brought in front of her, and she grabbed it eagerly. Seras punctured the bag with her fangs as she began to drink hungrily from the pack. After finishing Seras threw the bag away and felt the blood flow through her body. The fatigue she had felt began to drift away as her meal fueled her body. Seras went to move when she felt Alucard's arm around her waist. She turned and looked at Alucard, with a blush staining her face, before she asked, "Master, could you please let me go?"

Alucard smirked before saying, "You've had your meal Police Girl. Now I'm going to have mine."

Seras felt the cool breath against her neck. She nodded as she knew what Alucard had meant and leaned her neck to the right. She bared her neck for her master and waited for the bite that she knew was coming. "Good girl," Alucard replied as he scraped his fangs at the spot he had first bitten Seras.

Seras gasped as she felt Alucard's bite before she leaned back as he pulled on her. Seras rested against Alucard as she felt the wave of the embrace wash over her. She closed her eyes as the feeling washed over her, 'His second bite,' Seras thought as memories of Cheddar still swirled in her mind.

Alucard pulled back from Seras neck as he looked at his fledgling. Seras was leaned against his body with her eyes closed. She was slightly flushed in the face as her head rolled to the side before her eyes opened. Seras' eyes were slightly clouded as she looked at Alucard before asking, "What...what next master," with a bit of a stutter.

Alucard stood up while supporting Seras before saying, "I believe that is enough for tonight. Get your rest Police Girl. We will beginning at the same time tonight."

Seras nodded as she stood, somewhat shaky, before moving towards her coffin with a slow and deliberate movement. Alucard watched as Seras walked into the closed coffin and laid down to rest. Alucard then turned and walked through the wall to his room. He removed his hat and coat as he prepared to sleep for the day. He ran his tongue over his lips, as he could still taste Seras' blood, before thinking, 'Police Girl tastes as sweet as she did when I turned her.'

Alucard moved towards his coffin while continuing to think. 'The next step of the training will be more combat focused. We'll see what happens with this new game I've begun with Police Girl.'

* * *

Seras lay in her coffin wide awake as she rubbed the spot on her neck where Alucard had bit her. She had forgotten what a wash of feeling Alucard's bite came with. She was so confused with her master's actions during the training tonight. 'First he acts normally with his goading and teasing to bring out the worst in me. But, then when he should be mad for me striking him, he is amused and...and proud,' Seras began to think.

Her emotions where still rather ragged as the experiences of the night clashed with the old feelings from the night at Cheddar. She continued to focus on Alucard's behavior as she continued to think through what she was feeling, 'Then he pulls me close and holds me...holds me.'

Seras held her breath at that thought because her master had not held her since the night at Cheddar. She remembered Alucard carrying her out of the church and into the night in the makeshift blanket. How safe and warm she felt in his arms after that night of terror. How to her the man carrying her was an angel and a demon wrapped into one giant red-clad mystery. 'His bite...I'd almost forgotten what it does to me. I can help but feel dizzy when that feeling washes over me...I...I can't really describe that feeling,' Seras thought as she brought her hands to her head.

'It's almost like a kiss...,' Seras thought before shaking her head, 'No...don't start thinking like that. The last thing I need to start doing is thinking like that. Master doesn't have any romantic thoughts or ideals about me and I don't about him...do I,' Seras questioned as she began a long night of tossing and thinking.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	5. Ghouls?

**Questions**

**Chapter: 5**

**Ghouls?**

* * *

And the story continues. Dealing a bit with an idea as to why Alucard gave Seras the choice...kind of deals with the code of morality that he has.

* * *

Alucard awoke a bit early from his sleep. He rose from his coffin with a insane smirk on his face. Within an instant his coat, hat, and glasses all appeared in their normal place. Alucard then walked into a dark portal that he created to bring him to the surface. The last bit of daylight was still out but it did not bother the elder vampire as he looked at the streets of London. 'A little daylight is not a problem and I have to find what I'm looking for before Police Girl wakes up,' he thought to himself as he reached out with his senses.

After a few minutes Alucard found what he was after. 'I can always count on those foolish freaks to make their presence so obvious,' Alucard thought as he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"So what do you want to do tonight," asked a young male with light brown hair and red eyes.

His companion shrugged before replying, "What does it matter. Now that Hellsing is gone we don't have to worry about keeping a low profile."

"Yeah, we couldn't keep this many ghouls around if they were," replied the other.

"Hey, I have an idea...we can take over Travis' territory tonight. We have fifty ghouls we can just overwhelm his gang," the companion replied.

"Or you can leave this world," came the booming baritone voice from the darkness.

Both freaks looked around before shouting, "Is this some kind of fucking joke?"

Alucard appeared behind them before driving his hands through both their chests. "I assure you it is no joke," Alucard replied with a chuckle as the bodies turned to ash.

He looked down at the two piles before kicking the ash away and thinking, 'Trash.'

Alucard then focused and within a few minutes all fifty ghouls in the area was in front of him waiting for orders. "Now to have some fun with Police Girl," Alucard cackled as he gathered power to move the ghouls and himself back to Hellsing.

* * *

Seras tossed in her coffin in the middle of a dream. She rolled to her side and moaned slightly before she heard in the back of her mind, 'Police Girl.'

Seras sat up in an instant and straight through the coffin lid. She looked down at herself to see half of her body through the top of the coffin. 'I guess I'm getting better at this,' she thought before looking around for Alucard.

She did not see him anywhere in the room and was about to call out when she heard his voice in her head again, 'Police Girl meet me in the training grounds outside.'

Seras nodded and moved to the bathroom to clean up before beginning her training.

* * *

Seras walked through the walls for extra practice until she walked outside into the training grounds. When she got outside she stopped in her tracks when she was met with a load of ghouls aimlessly shambling around the training grounds. "Where did all of these ghouls come from?"

"That is not important. This is your next bit of training. Destroy every ghoul and make it to me in ten minutes," came Alucard voice from across the field.

Seras looked to see Alucard leaning against the wall of the old barracks as the blood, red moon rose behind him. "Master did you create all of these," Seras asked worried about what might be the answer.

Alucard shook his head before removing his glasses and looking at Seras. "Do you claim me to be a glutton Police Girl," Alucard asked with a cold and almost offended voice.

Seras quickly shook her head and said, "No...no master...that's...that's not what I meant."

"You have nine minutes left Police Girl better hurry," Alucard announced as he lowered the brim of his hat.

Seras closed her eyes and focused. 'The claws...I need those claws again,' she thought.

Alucard watched Seras from just under his hat while thinking, 'Let's see if Seras' claws were just a fluke or if she can bring them out without provocation.'

After about a minute Seras felt the sting in her fingers again and opened her eyes to see the claws were back. She smiled at her success and ran towards the first ghoul when she heard Alucard announce, "Eight minutes."

Seras plunged her hand into the chest of the first ghoul to have the body turn to dust. As soon as the first ghoul dropped the others finally took notice of Seras and began to advance towards her. Seras backed up slightly before running at the front of the pack. She kneed the lead ghoul while raking with her claws as she rush forward with her flying knee. 'I have to keep attacking,' she thought as she continued her assault.

Seras spun, slashing out with her claws, before delivering a snap kick to another ghoul's head. She then brought the foot back down as she punched forward with her left hand. Seras continued to fight as more ghouls drew closer. 'How many are there,' Seras asked in her mind as she continued to fight.

* * *

Alucard watched as Seras continued to take down ghouls. He was glad to see that she did not question him other than where the ghouls had come from. 'She didn't try to get out of this training. That's good. Seras would have complained but she has grown somewhat,' Alucard thought as he continued to watch.

All of a sudden two ghouls grabbed Seras from behind and tackled her as more ghouls piled on. Alucard went to move to help Seras, thinking she could not free herself, but stopped when ghouls went flying. He stood and watched with a smirk on his face as he heard Seras almost howl. 'This was unexpected,' he thought as he went back to watching.

* * *

Seras had been tackled by the ghouls and they began to pile on top of her. She began to struggle but there where so many. She had a flash back to when the Valentine brothers had attacked and she was in this predicament then. 'If I can't escape this then I have not grown at all,' she thought.

Seras began to try and move but could not. She felt a few ghouls bite into her flesh causing her to clench her teeth. She felt something surging through her that she could not identify. She felt strength and power flow through her veins as pain flashed through her body. 'What is going on,' she thought before she began to see red.

Before Seras could think she had pushed up with such force that it sent ghouls flying. She looked around as he body seemed to be working on its own. Seras leaped at the pack of ghouls near her and tore into them without a care. The battle when by in flashes of blood and gore. Seras kept moving, killing everything that came into sight, until nothing moved.

* * *

Alucard watched as Seras finished off the last ghoul before standing up and turning towards him. His eyes locked onto her eyes to see that Seras had gone into a bit of a battle frenzy. She ran at him claws at the bare until she got within five feet. Seras then stopped and looked at him while cocking her head to the side. "That's right," Alucard spoke while making sure to not sound threatening.

'She will attack anything she perceives as a threat in this state. But, she also realizes that I am her master,' Alucard though as he smirked and said, "I'm your master. You have nothing to fear from me, Seras Victoria."

Alucard stood still while waiting for Seras' reply. Her claws disappeared as she began to walk forward. She stopped right in front of Alucard. As Alucard watched Seras he probed into her mind. Seras was fighting to gain back control and she was almost there. Seras grabbed a hold of Alucard shirt and snuggled into him slightly. 'Her instincts are in control,' Alucard thought as he brought one arm around her waist.

Alucard then brought his other hand into Seras' hair before grabbing a hold and pulling her head back. Once he could look into Seras' eyes he said, "Wake up Seras!"

That last little shout was enough to shake Seras out of the state she was in. Seras looked around quite confused. She felt Alucard let go of her hair before she looked down to see her proximity to Alucard and her hand full of his shirt. Seras jumped back before asking, "What happened?"

"After you got tackled your instincts took over. It's happened once before...during the Valentine brothers incident," Alucard replied as he looked at his fledgling.

Seras turned and looked at the field to see dead ghouls and ash everywhere. She bowed her head as she was trying to recover from the shock of losing control. 'I lost it again...what am I becoming,' she began to think.

Seras felt an arm around her waist and looked down to see the red of Alucard's duster. She was pulled back to Alucard before she heard a very seductive whisper, "Do not be ashamed of what you have done. You have freed them from their prison. These people did not ask to be ghouls."

"But, what if I lose it and there are Hellsing agents with me," Seras asked as she could feel the emotions welling up in her.

"You with get the hang of it as long as you do not deny what you are. You are a vampire Police Girl, do not regret the gift that you chose," Alucard replied, in a somewhat disappointed sounding voice, before letting go and began to walk away.

Seras spun to look at him before running towards him. Seras caught up and wrapped her arms around Alucard to stop him before asking, "Why? Why did you give me the choice? Why do you keep me around if you are so disappointed in me?"

Alucard pulled Seras' arms from around him and turned to look at Seras. Blood tears had began to run down Seras' face as the young vampire waited for the answer. Alucard could see the look of desperation in his fledgling's eyes to know why she existed. He knelled in front of her before reaching out. He placed his palm on her cheek before wiping away the tears. "I gave you the choice because you were innocent."

Seras' eyes widened as she grabbed Alucard's hand and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that when I connected with your mind in Cheddar I saw some of who you were. I knew you had never taken a life, knew you had no family, and knew you were pure. I gave you the choice because you were innocent. I was not going to take your life without your permission one way or another," Alucard replied.

"Is that all...because I was innocent you gave me the choice," Seras baulked at the answer.

"Also because I felt the strong will you had. You had survived many hardships and I could tell you would make a great vampire one day. If you chose death then I would have made sure to have given you the proper respects after your funeral," Alucard replied before standing up.

Seras collapsed to her knees and bowed her head before saying, "I...I didn't think it would be that simple."

Alucard looked down and replied, "Do not read too deep into things Police Girl. And, before you ask, I am disappointed that the strong will I had felt in you is what is keeping you from becoming what you truly are. We have always been a fighter and that will is fighting against my teachings now. Let go Police Girl, become what you are, and then you will receive the praise I know you ache for."

Seras looked up to Alucard with wide eyes at his admission to see him walking away. She looked at Alucard's back before thinking, 'I'll try master...I'll try to make you proud.'

Seras stood up and walked back to her mansion. She then walked into her room and sat down in one of the chairs while thinking, 'I finally know...I finally know the answer, but why do I not feel satisfied with that answer? Was I expecting something more? Was I expecting too much out of Alucard?'

Seras shook her head before looking down at herself. Seras was covered with blood and dirt all over her uniform and her body. The uniform was ruined from all the bite marks from the ghouls. 'I need another shower,' she thought as Seras stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	6. Cheddar?

**Questions**

**Chapter: 6**

**Cheddar?**

* * *

Next chapter up and more story fun

* * *

Seras finished dressing herself after her shower before walking through the door. She walked into her room to be met with Alucard lounging in a chair with his feet on the table. Seras sat down before asking, "What is on the schedule tonight master?"

Alucard looked at Seras from across the table as he began to try and enter her mind. He slowly entered before he was quickly knocked out. Seras glared at him before saying, "Master! Stay out of my head!"

"I see you've gotten better at your mental walls," Alucard replied to Seras' objection.

Seras looked away for a moment before saying, "I'm doing the best I can."

Alucard smirked as he watched Seras. He knew what he wanted to do for the next part of the training but after Seras' episode from the previous night made him wonder if it was the right time. He focused on Seras again and entered her mind. He did not play around this time as he filtered through the information in Seras' mind. Alucard could feel Seras fighting him and soon pulled back before saying, "Yes, much better Police Girl. And, now that I know what I wanted to know we can continue with training."

Seras rubbed her temples as a headache formed from Alucard invading her mind. She looked up and nodded before asking, "What are we working on tonight?"

Alucard stood up and walked over to Seras. He placed a hand on her shoulder and focused on where he wanted to go. After a moment Seras found herself in mid-air. She fell to the ground with a hard thump. Seras stood up and rubbed her rear as she looked around. Alucard had teleported them into the middle of a forest. Seras continued to look around until her eyes caught hold of a very familiar church in the distance. "Why are we in Cheddar," Seras acted a bit shocked.

Alucard looked at Seras before answering, "No one has come back to cheddar since the incident. This makes it an ideal place to continue your training."

Seras shrugged, knowing it was better not to question Alucard's decision, and asked, "What is the training?"

Alucard pulled out his Casull and replied with an insane grin on his face, "This would best be described as the gauntlet. I will give you a ten second head start. Your objective is to make it to the other side of the forest while taking the least amount of damage."

Seras turned pale and looked at Alucard before gulping and saying, "You're...You're going to be shooting at me!"

"It would not be a good training regiment if there was not some danger involved," Alucard replied with pulling back to load a bullet in the chamber.

Seras eyes grew wide as she understood he was serious. "No teleporting. I'll be out in two seconds if you just teleport all over the place."

"You are not the master in this situation. I'm the one who will decide what is part of your training," Alucard replied before finishing, "Better hurry Police Girl you only have ten seconds."

Seras gritted her teeth before dashing into the woods. She did not take the time to dodge the trees. The movement would just slow her down so she used her new found capabilities to just run through the trees like they did not exist. As Seras continued to run she counted down in her mind. As soon as she hit zero she cut a quick corner to the right just as a bullet flew by where she would have been. 'Damnit, I can't even see master. This is not going to be good,' Seras thought as she the cut back.

Seras continued to run while making turns and cuts to dodge the bullets that where coming her way. Seras continued to run, not putting much thought into the idea that see seemed to be able to sense the bullets coming, and saw the end of the forest ahead. Right when Seras was about run out of the woods Alucard appeared right in front of her. Seras' left foot hit the ground and see began to pivot to the right. But, she was not fast enough as Alucard pulled the trigger of his weapon. Seras felt the pain searing in her flesh as the bullet hit her shoulder. The force was so strong she flew back into the tree behind her before sliding to the ground. "Bloody hell," Seras screamed as she quickly applied pressure to the wound that was bleeding.

Alucard walked toward Seras as she tried to stop the bleeding through conventional methods. He kneeled in front of her and said, "Stop that. Focus on the wound. Feel your body mending and the wound will begin to close on its own."

Seras bit into her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. Seras began to focus on the large wound that was in her shoulder. She felt the wound tingle and feel like it was getting smaller. After a few moments it stopped and Seras opened her eyes to see the wound was much smaller but still there. She panted before saying, "I can't finish...it won't close."

Alucard looked down at the wound to see it was not bleeding as much. He placed the Casull in his pocket before bringing his hands to Seras' collar. He began to unbutton Seras' shirt but as he got to the third button Seras grabbed his wrists. Alucard looked up to Seras to see her face was stained red in a blush. Alucard smirked at the reaction Seras seemed to have to him and replied, "I have to clean the wound Police Girl. Either you let me do this now or I do this when you pass out from blood loss."

Seras sighed and looked away as she continued to blush. Alucard continued to unbutton Seras' shirt until it lay open in front of him. He then moved the right side of the shirt away to reveal the bullet wound. The Casull's high caliber round had shot right through Seras' arm. 'Impressive,' Alucard thought to himself, 'She was able to heal the bone as well but just could not fully close the wound.'

"How bad is it," Seras asked as she slowly began to look back towards Alucard.

"Not that bad. You did very well with the amount you were able to heal," Alucard replied as he turned back to the wound.

Seras watched as Alucard lowered his head to the wound and slowly licked at the blood that was oozing out. Seras closed her eyes as she felt Alucard cleaning the blood from her skin. She lightly bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from overreacting. After a few moments she felt Alucard pull back and then a tingling feeling in her shoulder. She looked down to see Alucard's hand just above her shoulder and the wound closing. After another minute the wound had fully closed and Alucard stood up and waited for Seras. Seras pulled her shirt back over her exposed chest and buttoned the shirt back to its normal position. "What next...master," Seras asked as she tried to collect herself.

Alucard smirked evilly as he pulled the Casull back out of his pocket while saying, "The test was to make it to the end of the forest. Your still in the forest."

Seras eyes grew wide and she reacted without thinking. She grabbed Alucard's hand that held the Casull and pushed up. Alucard was caught slightly off-guard when Seras charged him instead of running away. His hand moved up slightly because of the, in his mind, pleasant surprise but that was all Seras needed. In the same moment she twisted until her hip made contact with Alucard and then she used all the momentum she could. In the next instant Seras stood, still holding Alucard's hand, with Alucard on the ground the victim of an old police take-down maneuver. Seras gasped as she seemed to come back to herself and she stumbled backwards. She landed on her rear just outside the forest. "Master...," Seras asked while worry stained her face.

Alucard rolled his head back to see that Seras had made it outside the forest. He looked at Seras for a moment before he let out one of his trademark laughs. 'To think Police Girl had it in her,' he thought with almost insane glee.

Seras stood up as Alucard continued to lay on the ground and look at her. The longer Alucard stayed in his position the more anxiety coursed through Seras' body. She moved forward and went to offer her master a hand. Alucard took Seras' hand and in a spilt second Seras found herself on her back. Seras slowly recovered from having her own toss used against her. Seras opened her eyes as she felt some weight on her shoulders. Seras' eyes where meet with another pair of crimson eyes that looked down on her with an insane glint. "You did well Police Girl," Seras heard Alucard's compliment but was thrown off by the sound of his voice.

Seras looked at her master as she tried to figure out what the change in his voice was about. It had gone from the usual Alucard to something a bit more dark. Something that seemed to dangerous and at the same time somewhat seductive. "Thank...Thank you master," Seras stuttered as she was a bit thrown off with the change.

Alucard smirked down at Seras as he pinned her to the ground. This was the second time that Seras had, 'attacked,' him within two days. He was not angry or displeased, far from either. He was very pleased to see that Seras was developing instincts to fight no matter what to stay alive, but Alucard could hold back his own tendencies so far. "That's the second time you've struck you master in two nights. I'm starting to think you want to take your training up a bit."

"What...what are you talking about master," Seras asked feeling very frightened by this overwhelming darkness that she felt coming from Alucard.

"I'm talking about you against me. A fight among vampires. A fight between master and fledgling to see how well you can fight," Alucard announced as he moved closer to Seras.

Seras' eyes grew wide before saying, "No...I don't want to fight you master!"

Alucard looked at Seras with a wildness in his eyes. The same look usually washed over the vampire when he expected a good battle with an enemy. Alucard came to an inch away from Seras before asking, "Then what do you want Police Girl? Your vampire side is constantly reacting, wanting to survive, wanting to grow and yet your still fighting it. Fight me and let yourself live in the battle, let yourself become what you truly are."

Seras could see that look in Alucard's eyes that told her that there was only one answer she could give. "No weapons then," she replied as she gave in to what Alucard wanted.

"Of course, a fight between two vampire's is between abilities not the weapons of man," Alucard replied as he disappeared from on top of Seras.

Seras stood and looked around before she heard, "Prepare yourself Police girl," and turning towards the voice.

There stood Alucard in the straight jacket outfit that he had appeared in during the tower incident. His smirk grew even wider before he said, "This will be a wonderful night."

* * *

A/N: As we begin to shift gears a bit.

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	7. Attack You?

**Questions**

**Chapter: 7**

**Attack You?**

* * *

New chapter up. Warning: It's the fourth and I've been at a party so if there are really bad spelling and grammar mistakes I blame the alcohol. Though he hardly ever shows compassion Alucard is not a heartless bastard when it comes to Seras so we begin to explore some more that idea.

* * *

Seras stood across from Alucard as she watched the elder vampire. He stood about twenty feet away from her and waited as if he expected her to make the first move. After about a minute of just standing Alucard smirked at Seras before saying, "You're move Police Girl. The night is not going to wait for us."

Seras looked at Alucard for a moment before she replied, "Please master. This has gotten out of hand. Why don't we just calm down and continued training tomorrow evening."

Alucard frowned before he moved forward and replied, "I don't think so. Either you will attack or I will force you to attack."

Seras dodged to her left as Alucard swung at her. She spun to face her master before saying, "Master I don't want to fight you."

Alucard moved to attack Seras again just to have her dodge his attack. "It's moved beyond that Police Girl. Either you attack or you will suffer the consequences," Alucard replied as he continued to strike out at Seras.

Seras dodged again before thinking, 'Alright, if he won't listen to reason then I'll make him listen,' before the black talons appeared on her hands.

Seras looked down in a bit of amazement as the talons appeared without her having to concentrate. She soon forgot about the event as she had to dodge another attack that came her way. Seras growled as she was finally feed up with what was happening. She lunged at Alucard only to be blocked by his hair that seemed to take on the properties of steel. Seras jumped away as the hair seemed to animate with a life of its own and grabbed for her. She landed on the ground in a crouch and looked at her master before saying, "I'm asking one more time. Stop this master before I have to attack you."

Alucard chuckled as he could feel Seras getting angry with him. 'That's right Police Girl. Get mad, attack me with all you are worth. Prove to me that you are my fledgling,' Alucard thought as he sent his hair to attack Seras.

Seras dodged and took off at Alucard once she landed. She lunged for his throat just to have his arms block her attack. Seras latched onto Alucard and dug her talons into his flesh. She stayed there for a moment before jumping away because Alucard's hair tried to entangle her once again. Seras land ten feet away from Alucard and waited for her next opening. As Seras prepare to pounce Alucard disappeared into thin air. 'Focus Seras. Find him in the shadows before he attacks,' Seras thought to herself as she began to feel around for Alucard.

Seras jumped in the air as Alucard's hair once again struck at her. She landed on the ground right next to where Alucard had appeared and she swung at her master. Seras connected with Alucard's shoulder before jumping away because another attack almost hit her. Seras landed ten feet away from Alucard before thinking, 'Enough. Time to finish this.'

Seras charged at Alucard hoping that he would attack her once more with his hair. As if on queue the hair launched at her and Seras dodged to the left before rushing Alucard. She thrust her claws into Alucard's chest before she hear him chuckle, "That would have worked against a lower vampire but not against me Police Girl."

Before Seras could leap away she was caught by Alucard's animated hair. It quickly wrapped it's way around her arms and legs. Before she could try to move the hair had pulled Seras off of Alucard, including pulling her claws out of his chest, and held her in front of the elder vampire. Alucard moved forward until he pinned Seras' back to a tree. Alucard then moved closer to Seras before saying, "That was a nice try but you still have much to learn."

Seras bowed her head as she was trying to combat what she was thinking. A part of her told her to struggle, to continue the attack while another part of her just wanted to give into whatever Alucard had planed for her. As her master got closer Seras could feel a want inside her to be closer. She tried to ignore that idea as well because it felt so foreign. Alucard stopped right in front of Seras to the point she could feel the slight breathe he had taken into to speak. She looked up to see Alucard looking her over. "What happened to that anger, that battle-lust that I saw just a minute ago," he asked somewhat disappointed and seemed to be a bit more under control.

"You've won master...I can beat you," Seras replied as she waited to be turned free.

Alucard drew closer before saying, "The reason you cannot match me is because you won't allow yourself to match me. I can feel your want for more action, the lust within you and yet you continue to fight it. Let go of these naive thoughts and allow yourself what you truly want."

"That's...that's not true," Seras yelled as she turned her head away from Alucard. 'I can't beat him because he is an elder vampire and I am just a fledgling,' she thought as she looked into the forest.

Alucard moved his hands to Seras waist and slowly rubbed against her before saying, "Really? Then you deny your want to fight. If so then you should not have any problem with me doing as I please then."

Seras looked at Alucard with wide eyes as she felt the hair pull her legs apart. Before she could even shout her disapproval Alucard was right in front of her and his hands had moved to her chest. Seras bit her lower lip in rage and to control the moans that wanted to escape her mouth. 'Don't let him know your excited...don't let him know his touch does this,' Seras fought to keep her excitement out of her mind.

Alucard cupped Seras' breast before slowly grinding his hips into her hips. He saw the blood dripping from where Seras had bit her own lip. 'Keep fighting Seras. Don't give in and you will be closer. Fight me off, show me that you will not lay down and die,' Alucard thought as he continued to grind against Seras.

Seras felt her claws grow back as red washed over her vision. Before she knew it she was free of Alucard's hold and was clawing into his shoulders. She then leapt from Alucard and took off into the forest on all fours. 'I must run...must survive,' came the automatic thoughts that were and were not Seras.

Alucard picked himself up from the attack Seras had mustered. He was pleasantly surprised when Seras had transformed right in front of his eyes. 'It seems a panther is her familiar,' he thought as he healed the wounds on his shoulders and chest.

Alucard began to move after Seras while thinking, 'You're doing well Seras. Keep going and you will be worthy.'

* * *

John looked under the hood of his car as he tried to figure out what had cause it to stop. He was way out in the middle of nowhere and he had no idea where the nearest station was. After a few minutes of tinkering her gave up and began to walk the way he had come from. Soon he came to an odd sight in the middle of the road. A young blonde haired girl lay, passed out in the middle of the road, and was dressed in the most revealing uniform John had ever seen. 'What in the world,' he thought as he approached the girl.

"Miss," John called as he shook her gently, "Miss are you okay?"

A moment later she opened her eyes and John could not help but back away at the crimson red irises that looked up at him. He watched as the girl sat up and looked around before asking to the air, "Where in bloody hell am I?"

"I would like to know that answer as well," John replied as he moved towards the girl again.

Seras looked up at this newcomer to see that he was just a normal human. She stood up and dusted herself off before looking John right in the eyes. She felt a quake in her stomach before she heard a darker voice say, 'I'm hungry,' in the back of her mind.

Seras tired to fight it off but she felt so weak and for some reason she could her the blood pumping in this man. Seras moved forward while never breaking eye contact. She pulled him to her before smiling and saying, "I...I can't stop..."

Seras then bite into his neck and drank hungrily from his blood. After a few minutes nothing was left inside his body and Seras dropped the husk. Soon it reanimated and stood in front of her. As Seras was about to pierce its heart with her hand a shot went off. The ghoul turned to dust as Alucard came into view. Seras collapsed to her knees as she saw the body begin to blow away in the wind. She began to cry tears of blood as she could not control her emotions. 'I...I killed him...I'm a monster,' Seras thought as she held her head.

'You are a monster Police Girl...you just need to accept it,' can the somber, yet oddly comforting baritone of Alucard into her mind.

Seras looked up at her master, who stood right in front of her, before she stood in front of him. Seras tried to hold in the emotions that were trying to rush forward until she could no longer hold them in. She grabbed a hold of Alucard's coat and began to cry again. 'Why...why did I become this,' Seras thought as she continued.

She almost jumped when she felt arms encircled her and Alucard said, "Because you choose this. You did not want to die so you choose to become a monster like me. Until you can stop trying to fool yourself then you will continue to hate yourself."

Seras looked up at Alucard with blood-shot eyes before she asked, "Did...did you ever...ever feel like this master?"

Alucard picked Seras up bridal style and chuckled slightly before saying, "That is not important. I've tested you enough tonight and it is time for us to return home."

Seras continued to clutch onto Alucard's coat as he opened a dark portal and walked through it. After another minute they were inside Seras' room. Alucard laid Seras down on her bed before he back away. He watched as Seras curled up but never took her eyes off of him. Those eyes that held so much despair in them. Alucard remember a time when he was sure his eyes held the same emotion as his fledgling. He bent down and wiped the tears from Seras' eyes and said, "Sleep now Seras. We will continue this tomorrow night."

Seras nodded as she rolled over and began to go to sleep. She felt Alucard leave the room as she opened her eyes again and said lowly, "He called me Seras."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	8. Change?

**Questions**

**Chapter: 8**

**Change?**

* * *

Next chapter up and we continue on where we left off.

A/N: And, for those wondering about Return of Royalty...I'm still working on it it's just the last chapter I wrote over a night and then went to sleep. When I read back over the chapter the reactions and character interactions I had written just did not sit well with me so I'm working on redoing the chapter while assessing how I want character interactions to go.

* * *

Seras awoke after a long day's rest. She stretched as she looked around the room to see that she had fallen asleep without lowering her coffin. 'Not like it matters much...no sun can get to this room,' Seras thought as she stood from her bed.

Seras moved towards her dresser where she pulled out another uniform. She then walked through the bathroom door and into the darkness on the other side. Seras could not explain why but for some reason showering in pure darkness seemed very ideal to her as of late. When she had first come to Hellsing it would have been quite a foreign act for the young vampire but now here she was navigating around the pitch black bathroom with the greatest of ease. She laid her uniform down on the other side of the bathroom before heading to the shower. Her eyes had become very use to moving around with no light and they compensated very well. Seras could see the room clearly but there was no color to the room because not light permeated the area. Finally, she reached the shower and turned on the water. 'Another day,' Seras thought somewhat melancholy as she began to undress.

After checking that the water was at the right temperature Seras walked into the shower and under the running water. She could not help but let out a sigh of satisfaction as the hot water rolled down her head and shoulders. The heat worked its way through her body as the aches and pains of the previous night seemed to wash away. Seras leaned her head back and allowed the water to run down her face as she thought, 'If only I could just stay here all night.'

Yes, the shower was a very good place to be. The warm water helped to revive a worn body while the privacy gave Seras time to think. When she was human it would have been a full number of subjects that would have crowded her mind. But, now that she was a vampire there was really only a few things to think about. Her duty, her training, and her master where the main subjects that usually ran wild within Seras during this time. Since the disbanding of Hellsing the thoughts of duty and training became one idea. Integra and the men were not here so the only thing Seras could do to further serve the organization was to improve so she was ready by the time they would return, 'Whenever that is,' Seras thought somewhat worried.

Seras' main concern was with Sir Integra. The lady of Hellsing was being held prisoner and Seras could only hope for her quick and safe return. The two women had started off on a rocky road but as time had passed Seras and Integra had come to see each other in a new light. Though, Seras felt she was not as strong and iron willed as Integra, she knew that the Hellsing heir thought of the her as one of Hellsing's own. But, since the lady of the house was not here that left Seras' master in charge of her until Integra's return. 'I wonder what he is planning for tonight,' Seras thought as she looked at her right shoulder.

There was a bit of a bruised spot on her flesh from where Alucard had shot her form the night before. Seras focus for a second and watched as the bruised spot turned back to the normal color of her pale flesh. Seras smiled, happy that she had learned something very useful, before thinking, 'I hope he doesn't plan on shooting me again that hurt like hell.'

Seras turned around and let the hot water roll down her front as she continued to think. 'I just can't figure master out lately. He still has that crazed demeanor about him at times, but at the same time has been much more compassionate to me than in the past,' Seras continued to think as she closed her eyes.

She concentrated and tried to focus on Alucard. 'Maybe if I try I can hear his thoughts like he does mine,' Seras thought to herself as reached out.

After a few minutes see felt a tingling but could not hear anything. She sighed and opened her eyes to find that she was not in the stream of water anymore. In fact, she could not feel heat or cold at all. As Seras looked around to figure out what had happened her vision seemed to increase. All of a sudden her field of vision became much wider and somewhat confusing as she began to see different angles of the shower. She felt like a fly on the wall with its thousands of eyes watching the surrounding area. At that moment Seras realized that something was not right. She tried to reach out with her arms, but all that came into view was a mass of blackness. The blackness, that consisted of animated shadow, reacted how she wanted it to and what looked like arms formed out of the blackness. 'Okay Seras just calm down. You transformed into something now just think solid and go back,' Seras thought as she worked on changing back.

After a few minutes Seras opened her eyes to be in the same spot. Soon after the rest of the eyes opened again. It was at this moment that Seras felt panic race through her and could not help but let out a scream.

* * *

Alucard had been awake for a while but choose to let Seras take a little while longer than normal. 'I pushed her a good bit last night. She'll need a little time alone for the moment,' he thought as he sat on the roof of the Hellsing mansion.

Alucard had always preferred to come to the roof when he had nothing better to do. The place was secluded from everyone that could bother him. The only person that would even dare to come up to the somewhat dangerous perch was Walter and those visits were few and far between. On the roof the No-Life King could stare out into London and watch as the city seemed to pulse with a life of its own. The other favorite activity on nights like these was to just sit and look at the moon as it made its way through the night sky. "It's only natural for creatures of the night to be drawn to the moon," Alucard thought out loud as he looked up at the big glowing orb in the sky.

The moon was a waxing crescent tonight and did not give off as much light as a full moon would. The elder vampire looked up at the moon as it lit up the sky. 'The moon is slowly becoming full...just as Seras is slowly developing into a true vampire,' Alucard thought as his eyes trailed back down to the city of London.

He could not deny that Seras was making good progress in her training. The young fledgling had made leaps and bounds since she had begun her training with an air of persistence around her. Alucard had not probed her mind for the reason but he knew something that happened during the bloody tower incident had awakened something in the usually meek Seras Victoria. Ever since he had returned to the Hellsing compound to train Seras she had not disappointed him. "She hasn't given in or given up. She might think I don't care but that will push her to prove herself," Alucard continued to think out loud.

It was at this moment that he heard a scream come from the catacombs under the mansion. Within an instant, Alucard stood up, and phased to were Seras was. Much to his surprise when he reappeared he was hit in the face with a stream of hot water. He stood there for a second in a state of wonder as water ran down the front of him. Alucard's eyebrows lowered as he stepped back from the stream of water, making squishing noises all the way, before taking off his hat and ringing it out. "This was unexpected," Alucard replied the the air as he looked around and then placed his crumpled hat back on his head.

"Master," came the surprised, yet somewhat relieved sounding voice of Seras.

Alucard looked towards were the voice came from to find a mass of red eyes staring at him with mild surprise in each. He smirked, looking like a large predator that had just been rained on, before saying, "Seems you've had an interesting wash tonight Police Girl."

Seras looked at Alucard and tried to hold in her laughter as the sight in front of her was just priceless. There stood Alucard, the No-Life King, looking like a cross between a drowned rat and a rained on door to door salesmen. "What is happening," Seras asked as she gained control over her silent glee.

Alucard looked at Seras' form to see that she had assumed the shadow form that he normally did when he had an exceptional fight on his hands. "You've turned into your shadow form...this is quite a step," Alucard replied as he could not help but be impressed.

"Well, how do I go back to normal," Seras asked feeling a bit frustrated.

"Think about your body," Alucard began, "Think about how you used to look and concentrate on that form."

"I'll try," Seras replied as she began to concentrate once again to turn back into her regular self.

After a few minutes she felt a tingle and opened her eyes. She could feel the warmth of the water hitting her back, she only had two eyes, and she could see her arms. Seras was so happy at she leapt in the air a few times before see realized that Alucard was still in the back of her shower. Seras quickly covered her chest with her arm as she crumpled to the floor. She looked up at her master to see him looking down at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Master...could...could," Seras tried to speak but was just too embarrassed to finish her sentence.

Alucard looked at Seras but could not help but think, 'Whatever is in charge of creation must have thought it was a great joke to make such a busty woman so innocent.'

Seras stayed in the floor, trying to cover as much of herself as possible, before asking, "Master is something wrong?"

Alucard leaned down until he was mere inches away from Seras and whispered, "Nothing is wrong at all. I would say that things just became right," before a smirk came to his face that made Seras move back.

"What are you thinking," Seras asked a bit panicked.

Alucard moved closer to Seras while saying, "Maybe we should do a little bit of a different sort of training tonight."

* * *

A/N: And, cliffhanger! I know I'm evil for this but this chapter would be absurdly long if I continued and it is getting very late and I need sleep. I'll have the next chapter out very soon.

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	9. Chase?

**Questions**

**Chapter: 9**

**Chase?**

* * *

Let's continue where we left off. And, I'm sure people are asking if this is going to have plot beyond character study between Seras and Alucard. More plot is coming. I don't know if I'll just make this one big fic or have this as the build up and a new fic as the main plot line...we shall see.

* * *

Seras' eyes were wide as she stared at Alucard's face just inches from her own. Seras moved back while bringing her knees in front of her. She crumpled up to help cover her nude body. "Master...please just let me get dressed," Seras pleaded as she looked up at Alucard.

The insane smirk was still on Alucard's face as he straightened back up to his full standing height. He looked down at Seras as his hat and coat disappeared from his body. "Why so worried Police Girl? It's not like there is a reason for you to be ashamed of your body," Alucard replied as he slowly moved closer to Seras.

Seras gulped before before replying, "Master...It's...It's not that I'm ashamed of my body...I'm just not comfortable with...with...with a man looking at me."

Alucard smirked before he moved his hand and faced the palm towards Seras. Seras' body began to float in the air, still in her fetal position, as Alucard raised his hand. Alucard moved forward before saying, "It would probably be more comfortable if you would let your legs relax."

Seras slowly lowered her legs and was just barely able to touch the ground. She could feel that whatever Alucard was doing it was not hold her in place but just holding her up. Seras thought of a way out of her situation and smirked, looking somewhat like her master, before saying, "Bye."

Alucard watched as Seras pushed her body backwards and through the shower wall. He smirked while his hat and coat appeared back on his body before he thought, 'So Police Girl wants to play...this should be fun.'

Alucard then walked through the wall to follow his fledgling and begin his little game of cat and mouse.

* * *

Seras appeared in a dark area. She stopped for a second to regain her wits. 'Master has been chasing me for damn near thirty minutes. I haven't even been able to put something on,' Seras thought as she tried to figure out where she was.

Seras had been running from Alucard for a good half hour. She had dodge many close calls where Alucard had popped out of nowhere and tried to grab her. It seemed that luck was on her side tonight as she had been able to duck out of the way at just the right time. It was after the third time that Alucard had popped out of a wall that Seras started to notice she could sense where he was coming from. 'Good thing too or who know what he is going to do once he catches me,' Seras thought while her hand ran into some kind of cloth.

Seras' eyes began to adjust and she could make out what looked like a shirt. She felt it to have the feel of cotton on her fingertips. From the look she could tell that the owner of this shirt was the type you would normally find shopping at a big and tall store. "Master's closet," Seras squeaked slightly.

Seras now knew where she was and after a moment took down the shirt and slipped it on. Seras was happy she had finally found something to cover up with but now she felt like she was five years old and wearing one of her father's shirts. The sleeves were long and hung off her arms and the bottom of the shirt came down to the upper part of her knee. Seras quickly rolled up the sleeves and made sure they would not get in the way. Next she walked through the closet to be inside Alucard's room. Seras knew she had to keep moving or Alucard would find her. She could not help but notice that she felt quite alive for the first time in months. All the running, dodging, and screaming she had done this chase game had her feeling like her heart was beating once again. She felt wonderful for the first time in a long time. 'Is this an extreme runner's high or am I going bonkers,' Seras asked herself as she walked up the stairs and through Alucard's door.

Seras looked down the hallway and reached out with her senses to see if she could locate Alucard. She did not feel Alucard lurking around but her ears perked up when she heard something at the other end of the hall. Seras listened while looking forward as the sound came closer. It sounded like something sniffing around the other end of the hall. A moment later a shape appeared in the darkness in front of Seras. She looked down to see a large, black dog heading her way down the hall while sniffing for something. The large animal continued forward until it reached Seras' bare feet. The anime sniffed at Seras before it began to wag its tail. It looked up at Seras as Seras looked down at the dog before lowering her hand and petting it behind the ears. "What are you do here dog," Seras asked before continuing, "Is the front door open or something?"

Seras looked down at the large dog after she stopped petting it on the head. She was about to say something else when two other eyes opened above the dog's original set of eyes. Seras' eyes went wide as she backed up to hit against Alucard's door while the other four eyes opened to reveal the dog had eight, blood-red eyes. Seras quickly ducked back inside Alucard's room, now know that the dog was actually Alucard, and began to run towards the opposite wall. Right as Seras was about to go through the wall she slide to a stop. The reaction was so quick she actually fell down right at the wall. She had felt that her master was waiting for her on the other side of the wall. Seras quickly tried to leap up and run but was caught from behind as she stood up. Seras went stiff as a board as she heard Alucard's chuckle behind her. "Police Girl is that one of my shirts," Alucard asked sounding very amused.

Seras closed her eyes, knowing Alucard had finally caught her, and replied, "Yes, Master. I ended up in your closet and finally found something to cover up with."

Seras felt and heard Alucard's chuckle in the back of her blonde hair before he replied, "And, I thought you were enjoying running around the mansion like some dazed and confused streaker."

Seras blushed at that comment before replying, in a bit of a huff, "That was all your fault...your the one that came into my shower."

"And, you are the one that screamed and got my attention," Alucard replied as he nuzzled against Seras' hair.

Seras went relaxed a little as she felt Alucard nuzzling against her hair. 'What is going on...master has never been like this before,' Seras asked herself while trying to explain why Alucard had become touchy-feely at this moment.

"I was just a bit surprised by the transformation," Seras replied before she jerked slightly because Alucard had just nuzzled against her ear.

Seras felt strange and bewildered at what had occurred between her and Alucard to this point. Her body felt like it was on cloud nine and singing for joy at not only the chase but the contact she was now in with Alucard. Seras felt excited in every part of her body but did not know why. She leaned her head back and looked at Alucard before asking, "What has gotten in to you master?"

"What are you implying Police Girl," Alucard replied as his attentions moved to Seras' neck.

Seras sighed as she felt his lips on her skin while closing her eyes at the sensation. She opened her eyes once the feeling had passed and continued, "Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden. Before this you only spoke to me when I did something wrong. Even the training was normal until tonight...when...when you made an advance on me," Seras finished while blushing and looking away.

Alucard smirked as he ran one of his hands in a small circle on Seras' stomach. He could hear Seras trying to muffle her sighs and half-lidded moans from him but knew she, on some level, was enjoying the attention. "Am I not a man," he asked lowly before applying a bit more pressure to his attention.

Seras swallowed hard at Alucard's answer and then replied, "So, seeing me nude made you horny."

Alucard growled slightly at the almost deadpan reaction from Seras. He watched as Seras looked back at him with worry in her eyes. He smirked, now that he had her full attention, and replied, "While that can be seen as part of it this isn't just for me. I can tell you enjoy this. That your body aches to be touched, how you sleep everyday and wonder what it would be like to have a companion by you side."

Seras blushed at what Alucard had said. It was true that she did get lonely during her time at Hellsing but all that had started to change with the training. The other part about wanting a companion was true as well. Seras had no one, she felt, that would listen to her worries, concerns, and other problems. She wanted someone that she knew she could go to with her problems but she had not thought of it fully in the way that Alucard was implying. "Master...," Seras started before she moaned because Alucard began to nip at her neck, "I didn't want a companion like this."

"You do Seras. I've seen some of your dreams when they have been very explicit and I know exactly what you are wanting," Alucard replied lowly in Seras' ear.

Seras gasped as she felt Alucard's hand run up her stomach to rest just below her chest. She sighed as the pressure stopped and bowed her head before asking herself, 'Is this what I want?'

* * *

A/N: I know, I know I'm evil for doing this twice in are row but the idea just kind of turned out to be a multiple chapter encounter.

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	10. Want?

**Questions**

**Chapter: 10**

**Want?**

* * *

Let's continue where we left off.

* * *

Seras moaned as she felt Alucard's fingers lightly glide over her chest. She leaned her head back and looked at Alucard while the question she had asked herself still ran rampant in her mind. 'Is this what I want,' she asked again.

Alucard watched Seras and waited on her reply. He could see the lust in the young vampire's eyes as he teased her but he waited patiently to hear her answer. "Are you going to keep silent," Alucard teased lightly, "Because, most men will take that as an okay to continue."

Seras moved her hands and placed them on top of Alucard's hands. She then looked at Alucard before replying, "I'm not sure if I want this or not...I wanted a companion but I never really envisioned it in a sexual manner."

Seras felt Alucard's hands lower and slid back down to her waist in a slow, agonizing manner that made her skin feel like it was crawling. Seras squirmed as the feeling persisted to run across her stomach. She sighed once the feeling had passed and replied, "Master...please stop teasing me."

Alucard chuckled before placing his lips right to Seras' ear. "But, you react like you are enjoying it," Alucard replied teasingly, "You are sending mixed signals Seras."

Seras huffed in frustration with her master and grabbed his hands. She pulled them apart and moved away from Alucard. Seras then spun around and said, "I don't know if I like it or not. Give me some time to think."

Alucard smirked as he sat down in the chair next to his table. He watched as Seras glared at him before forming a steeple with his hands. "It's alright Seras. Your starting to get the hang of being assertive."

Seras tilted her head at Alucard's statement while asking, "What do you mean being assertive?"

"I mean being assertive," Alucard replied with a tone of voice that sounded like he thought Seras was dense, "You are a vampire, a creature of the night you need to learn to be more assertive. You are what people fear with the coming of night...and they are only going to fear you if you project a certain attitude."

Seras seemed to bristle like a giant cat that had been rubbed the wrong way at Alucard's statement. "You mean you sat there and felt me up to make me become more assertive!"

Alucard chuckled at how rattled Seras was getting and replied, "You did finally push me away and tell me to stop didn't you?"

Seras blushed slightly but advanced in her anger and said, "It's the principal of the matter. You think that it is okay to just violate me because you want me to react to it in a certain way!"

Alucard rose to his full height and looked down at Seras before saying dangerously, "I do as I see fit. There are things that I want you to take away from your training and some are not just abilities. I could teach you everything there is to know about your powers, but if I left you as an unsure and scared vampire then I would have failed you as a master."

Seras stepped back from what Alucard had just said. She wanted to hang onto her anger but what had come from her master made her stop. 'He would fail me as a master,' Seras thought as she felt a smile lighten her face.

"But, master you aren't the failure...," Seras began as she lowered her head, losing her smile in the process, "If one of us is a failure I am," Seras whispered the last bit under her breath.

Alucard looked at his fledgling before he stood and moved towards Seras. He slowly reached a hand out until his fingers grasped Seras' chin lightly. He slowly moved Seras' chin until she was looking up at him, "That is something else we need to work on. I don't know where this inferiority complex came from but it was not to be seen when we first meet. Of course, adrenaline can do interesting things to a human," Alucard replied as he looked into Seras' eyes.

Seras looked up at Alucard and could not help but smile. Something just felt right about this situation with Alucard cupping her chin lightly. She closed her eyes while thinking, 'This is what I wanted...I wanted this feeling.'

Seras opened her eyes to see Alucard kneeling in front of her. She stared into Alucard's eyes, now that he was at eye level for her, before Alucard said, "You have never been alone Police Girl...you just never asked for company."

Seras blushed as she averted her eyes from Alucard. It was true that she had never asked for company but she had always been too embarrassed and too afraid to ask. In her mind, the last thing that the almighty Alucard would want to do was to keep his fledgling company. 'He always seemed to be much more interested in Integra...she was always much more of a warrior than I was.'

"Stop that," Seras was brought out of her thoughts by Alucard's voice.

She saw the disapproval in his eyes and was about to reply but Alucard spoke first, "You are only a failure in your mind Seras. Stop putting yourself down and belittling yourself. Have some pride in who you are...only then will you be like a true vampire."

"Yes, master," Seras replied while still looking into Alucard's eyes.

Alucard stood up, thus breaking the eye contact and looked up. He looked back down at Seras and then said, "Our master calls. I will return later but consider your training over for tonight."

Seras nodded and watched as Alucard disappeared into nothing. Seras sighed as she looked down at herself and said, "Now I need to actually get dressed."

Seras turned and made her way to her room to dress and relax while Alucard was away.

* * *

Seras sat on the roof of the Hellsing manor. It had been two hours since she had last since Alucard and Seras now found herself sitting on the roof going through her thoughts. 'I'm slowly starting to understand master,' She thought as she looked out towards London.

She stared at the giant metropolis as it glowed in the night like a diamond under a jeweler's lamp. 'Well, at least in some ways. There are other times that I don't think I'll ever understand some of his actions,' Seras continued to think during her down time, 'I wonder if he felt like my early failings were because he didn't do a good job...I hope not.'

Seras closed her eyes and sighed, "I was the reason I failed in the beginning...if I had only been able to drink the blood when I needed then I probably would have been stronger."

Seras pulled her legs up, from hanging off the roof, and tucked her chin on top of her knees. She continued to look out onto London while curled up and looking like some fragile china doll that would break at the slightest touch. 'I hope master is proud of me...I'm trying my best,' Seras thought as she could not shake the feeling that Alucard might still be displeased with her performance so far.

No matter how she tried Seras still doubted herself and her capabilities. Alucard had told her to believe in herself but she found it hard to see the sliver lining when it came to her progress through her training. She closed her eyes and thought, 'No...I will not let master down.'

'Master and I are ageless beings. We will continue to life while others die around us...I guess we are our only true companions,' Seras thought before she was hit with a flashback of Helena.

'Be a good companion to him,' Seras could hear her voice in the back on her mind.

"Is master lonely...is that another reason he sired me," Seras asked the air, "Or is that just my wishful thinking?"

Seras could not help but remember the feeling of Alucard's hands on her body. The delicate and fleeting touches that had danced across her body with only Alucard's dress shirt between them. 'Master has been acting differently lately...almost like he had all of a sudden seen something that has attracted him.'

Seras sensed something to her right and turned her head. When she opened her eyes there was Alucard looking out towards London while standing on the roof. Seras stood up and moved towards Alucard while she remembered the way Alucard had cupped her chin before he had left. That final touch was true and delicate that had made her feel wanted and safe. "What did Sir Integra want," Seras asked knowing that she might not get an answer.

Alucard looked at Seras as he pulled his glasses from his eyes and into his coat pocket. "To check on you and how your training is going mainly," Alucard answered bluntly while he watched Seras.

Alucard had gotten a small glimpse of what Seras was thinking. Now his fledgling was approaching him with a different feel then normal. This was not the normal timid Seras that would sit and wait for orders. Seras was moving towards him and seemed to radiate a sense of determination. Alucard could also feel that there was something that Seras wanted from him though he was not sure what. He tried to probe her mind but she had gotten very good and blocking him out. Soon Seras stood right in front of him and looked up at him for a moment. Seras then motioned for Alucard to move towards her with her index finger. Alucard was intrigued and leaned down and asked, "What is mprh..."

Alucard did not get to finish his question as Seras had grabbed his collar and pulled him into a sweet and innocent kiss.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	11. Need?

**Questions**

**Chapter: 11**

**Need?**

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long but tax free weekend came along and I work at Circuit City so I was very busy for a while. Also, student loan paperwork takes some time as well. Now I'm back with another chapter.

Lemon warning: This is a lemon so be forewarned. If you don't like the sexual content that comes along with a lemon then turn back now. If you are fine with that then continue and enjoy.

* * *

Seras pulled away from Alucard after a few moments and turned from him. She blushed at what she had just done and could not help but think, 'What did I just do? I...I...I.'

"You did what you wanted to do," came Alucard's deep voice right in Seras' ear.

Seras jumped at the closeness of his voice and lost her footing. Seras fell off the top of the roof and started to roll. She curled up to lessen the damage as she began to tumble. About a second later Seras felt herself hanging from her neck. She opened her eyes to see her legs dangling under her. She looked up to see Alucard holding onto her uniform collar. She sighed before reaching with her hand. She grabbed a hold of Alucard's hand once he lowered it and let the elder vampire pull her back up on the roof. Once her feet were back on the roof Seras averted her eyes from Alucard as she blushed in embarrassment for almost falling off the roof. She felt a cool breath across her face before Alucard replied, "You must learn to stop jumping so much...you could get hurt if you keep this up."

Seras continued to look down while barely saying, "Yes, master."

Seras felt arms wrap around her before she looked up to Alucard. He smirked at her before they both dropped through the roof. Seras quickly grabbed a hold of Alucard with a death grip. As the two continued to fall the space between them became non-existent as Seras continued to hold on for dear life. After a moment Seras opened her eyes to see that they were in Alucard's room and resting on the stone floor. Well, at least Alucard was standing on the stone floor, and Seras was still clinging to him. Seras quickly unattached herself from Alucard and then asked, "Why did you do that? You scared the hell out of me!"

Alucard chuckled before saying, "I felt it would be better to go inside and not stay on the roof."

Seras blushed slightly at Alucard's reference to her clumsiness before shouting back, "You could have warned me!"

Alucard smirked before replying, "That would've taken all the fun out of it."

Seras closed her eyes and ground her teeth for a moment to bring herself back under control. She then shook her head and took a big breath before asking, "So is there anything I need to do before the night ends master?"

Alucard looked up, like he was pondering the question, before replying, "It is too late in the night for training. You are free to do whatever you wish Police Girl."

Seras looked at Alucard but could not help but think, 'Well, at least he hasn't given me a ribbing over that kiss.'

Seras sighed and turned towards the wall. Just as she was about to walk through she heard Alucard say, "Police Girl."

She stopped and looked back at the elder vampire to see that he had seated himself at the table. His hat and glasses were off and on the table and he had a glass filled with blood in his hand. "You haven't had your blood for the day have you? Come share a drink before you leave," Alucard replied as he made another glass appear.

Seras smirked slightly before turning around and heading back to the table. She sat down across from Alucard and watched as he produced a blood pack from his coat pocket. Alucard then filled the glass up before pushing it towards Seras. Seras took the glass and held it in front of her. She closed her eyes as she inhaled. The iron smell of blood made her body tingle with excitement and want for the crimson liquid. Seras slowly opened her eyes as she brought the glass to her lips. She drank lightly from the glass as she looked across the table to Alucard. Her eyes locked with his as she brought the glass back down from her lips. "Is something wrong master," Seras asked as she still looked into Alucard's eyes.

Alucard smirked before replying, "And, I thought I would never see that reaction from you. Amazing what time can do."

"Master," Seras complained, "It just took me a while to get used to it."

Alucard took a sip of his blood before saying, "It took a little too long in my opinion, but I guess later is better than never."

Seras pouted while looking at Alucard. 'Here he goes again...is he never happy with anything I do,' Seras thought angrily at Alucard's comments.

Alucard cocked an eyebrow before setting his glass down and saying, "Well, that's the first time in quite a while you've thought loud enough for me to hear."

Seras blushed at Alucard's reply and looked down at the table. "I...I...I'm sorry master. I just feel like I don't ever do anything to please you," Seras replied before finishing off the rest of her blood in one quick gulp.

Seras felt her body warm with the blood before she looked up to see that Alucard was no longer there. Before she could look around a white, gloved hand grasped under her chin and lightly pulled up. "Master," Seras asked slightly surprised but did not jump.

Alucard looked at Seras as he moved closer to her. He inhaled her scent before saying, "You do please me...Maybe not in the ways your think are important but you do make me proud."

Seras shuddered as she felt Alucard's cool breath brush against her skin. She looked towards Alucard before asking, "How do I make you proud? I take too long on everything that has to do about being a vampire."

"That may be true but you never give up," Alucard replied as he began to slowly caress Seras' chin with his index finger.

Seras let out a slight moan at the feeling of Alucard's finger slowly caressing her chin. "Master, I...," Seras tried to reply.

Alucard smirked at Seras before moving his other arm under Seras' knees. He then lift Seras up before moving into the seat and setting her across his lap. Alucard then moved Seras' chin towards him until their eyes connected. "What is it Seras," Alucard asked in a low, sensual voice that Seras had never heard him use.

Seras closed her eyes and shivered as the voice washed over her. After regaining control of herself Seras looked at Alucard and replied, "Master...I...I...need...," but she could not finish her sentence.

Alucard smirked before saying, "I believe I know what you need."

Alucard then captured Seras' lips in a crushing kiss. It was nothing like the light and innocent kiss that Seras had landed on Alucard twenty minutes ago. No, this was a kiss filling with lust and experience as Alucard's tongue moved into Seras' mouth. He probed Seras' mouth before coaxing her own tongue to his. As their tongues danced together Alucard's hair began to move with a life of its own. The strains of hair slowly began to work open Seras' shirt as the kiss continued. Alucard finally pulled away before moving his lips to the top of Seras' neck. He heard Seras moan as he slowly kissed a trail towards Seras' shoulder blades. "Master...," Seras moaned as Alucard began to kiss her collarbone

Alucard pulled Seras' shirt until it draped off her arms. He then looked up at his fledgling before saying, "I take that my idea was correct."

Seras looked down at Alucard while breathing a bit heavier than usual. "I...I've never...," Seras tried to finish but moan again as she felt one of Alucard's fingers begin to play with her nipple from above her bra.

Alucard smirked as his other hand undid the clasp of Seras' bra. The white cotton fell from the blonde's ample breast to reveal her already hardening nipples. "You've never been with a man," Alucard ended Seras' sentence before continuing, "I know but there is always a first time for everything."

Seras rolled her head back as she felt one of Alucard's hands begin to kneed at her breasts. She would normally fight off any type of sexual contact from anyone but for some reason it was different tonight. She felt embarrassed, there was no way she could not because of her inexperience, but at the same time Alucard's touch sent a wave of pleasure through her body that she could not deny that she enjoyed. "Master...," Seras moaned again as she felt Alucard's tongue on her nipple.

Alucard flicked his tongue back and forth across one of Seras' nipples as he continued his foreplay with his fledgling. As he continued to tease Seras' chest he began to slowly run his right hand down Seras' stomach. As his hand came to the top of Seras' skirt it was grabbed by Seras' left hand. Alucard smirked at the young vampire's shyness before pulling his face back to her own. "I'll be gentle Seras...you don't have to worry," Alucard replied as he kissed Seras again.

This time the kiss was not as forceful but still contained the lust he felt towards the blonde haired angel that was on his lap. As his and Seras' tongues danced together once again; Alucard pushed his hand under her skirt without resistance from Seras this time. As soon as his index and middle finger touched the area between Seras' legs he felt his hand captured by her legs. The kiss also stopped as Seras pulled away and stared at him like a confused deer in the headlights of an on coming car. "What is the matter Seras," Alucard asked as he teased her, "Too much pleasure for you?"

Alucard rubbed his fingers against Seras' core again to see Seras throw her head back and let out a low moan. Alucard rubbed again and the pitch of Seras' voice increased as she moaned again. Alucard then pulled his fingers away from Seras when he felt something soak through his glove. "My...my wet already Seras?

Seras looked at Alucard with lust in her eyes before grabbing a hold of his collar and pulling herself closer to him. Seras stopped an inch away from him before saying, "Stop...stop teasing me," before kissing Alucard again.

Alucard accepted the kiss as he lifted Seras up and onto the table. The old wood table groaned while accepting Seras' weight before falling silent to not disturb the two as their tryst continued. Alucard found the zipper to Seras' skirt and unzipped until he was able to pull the skirt off of the young vampire. After discarding the skirt Alucard focused on the damn spot in Seras' white undergarments. He kneeled before slipping his fingers inside Seras' underwear and began to pull them down. "Master," Seras protested out of embarrassment as she grabbed a hold of her underwear.

Alucard chuckled before replying, "It is a little too late to pull out now Seras."

Alucard ran his index finger on Seras' core again to hear her moan. As the pleasure washed through Seras Alucard could feel her loosening her grip on her underwear. Alucard quickly pulled until Seras fully lost her grip and the pair of underwear dropped to the floor. Alucard smirked as he moved his head between Seras' legs and whispered, "Now to have a little fun."

Seras looked down, and was about to asked Alucard what the hell he was doing, when she felt pleasure shot through her body. She let out a loud, seductive moan as she felt the pleasure rush from her secret place. "Mas...Mas...Master," Seras almost whined as she tired to control herself.

Alucard could not wipe the smirk off of his face as Seras reacted to his tongue crawling over her womanhood time and time again. He felt Seras' legs constrict around his head as he continued to lick at Seras' most sensitive areas. While he continued to pleasure Seras, Alucard pulled off one of his gloves, and brought the hand up to slowly rub where his tongue was not already licking. He heard Seras moan at such a pitch he might have mistaken it for a scream if he was not aware of what was going on. Alucard then slowly began to insert his index finger into Seras. He was able to get up to his first knuckle before Seras tensed up on his finger. "You're going to have to relax Seras. I can't continue if you lock up on my finger," Alucard teased as he continued with his tongue.

Seras did not reply as she just panted. The pleasure that was washing through her body was almost unbearable to her. She tired to reply but her mouth could only let out moans as she felt Alucard's attentions at the apex between her legs. She tired to relax as Alucard had said but soon tensed again as she felt his finger move deeper inside of her. Seras panted faster as she felt the finger pulling out before stopping right at the edge. The finger the thrust back into her sending another wave of pleasure through her body. It was at this moment that it felt like electricity was running through her veins as every muscle in her body tensed and she let out a scream, "Master!"

Alucard felt Seras squeeze his head even more after her had ran his tongue over the small white pearl at the top of Seras' womanhood. 'Now to finish,' he thought as he thrust his finger back into Seras and began to roughly lick the pearl.

Seras could only pant as the surges continued in her body. She could feel Alucard thrusting his finger in and out of her at an increasing rate. She could feel the pressure his tongue was applying and all she could do was moan and pant like a wild animal in heat. Seras tossed her head before closing her eyes at the intensity of what she was feeling. Suddenly, Seras felt her muscles stiffen as she sat up in an act of pure reflex. Her legs tightened around Alucard's head as she sat up and grabbed his hair with both hand while shouting, "Alucard!"

After a moment the violent wave had pasted and Seras felt exhaustion seep into every part of her body. She laid back down on the table and panted the air that she did not need. He legs relaxed and she felt Alucard stand. She looked up at her master to see his hair was disheveled and his mouth and chin were soaked in something that was not saliva. Seras blushed the scene while adverting her eyes. She felt a weight lean on her and she looked back to come face to face with Alucard. "So, do you want more," he asked in a low, baritone that made her shiver.

'I'm exhausted but at the same time my body feels like it's not satisfied...,' Seras thought as she Alucard's hands slowly caressing her chest again.

Seras was fighting to stay awake. She felt like there was no energy left in her body but at the same time a calling for more attention from the man leaning over her. Her eyes slowly closed as she tired to speak, "I...I...want...," but never finished her sentence.

Alucard smirked as he lifted Seras into his arms. He looked down at the blonde vampire before thinking, 'Oh, well I guess I'll get my payment at a later date.'

He walked over to his coffin before opening the lid. He laid Seras in the coffin before sliding in next to her nude form. He closed the coffin before wrapping his arms around Seras' waist before thinking, 'I wonder how much she'll remember of this while waking up?'

* * *

A/N: Not a full lemon of enough to warrant the warning. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll work on getting more out soon.

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	12. Return of Integra

**Questions**

**Chapter: 12**

**Return of Integra**

* * *

Well let's start the ball rolling with some new plot. Sorry, about taking so long but the new semester hit me like a bag full of doorknobs.

* * *

She sat in the darkness of her cell as she smoked the cigar her captures had provided her for the day. As she exhaled a puff the large, steel door to her cell opened and allowed the stale electric light to pour through the open portal. She squinted against the light as a figure stepped in the path of the door. Her eyes began to focus as she heard the old and proper British accents that said, "Sir Integra it time for you to return home."

"Walter," Integra replied as she smiled for the first time in a while.

"Yes, Sir Integra. It's seems they'll have to do better then blowing up the helicopter to get rid of me," Walter joked as he moved forward and offered his hand to Integra.

Integra took her old friend's hand and helped herself up from the bench she was sitting on. She began to walk out of the cell with Walter falling in behind her. "Is there a car ready...I really want to get back home and make sure Alucard hasn't destroyed it during his training exercises," Integra asked while continuing to walk.

"Yes sir, a car is waiting just outside. What kind of training was Alucard supposed to do while we were gone," the butler replied slightly confused at the idea.

"He was supposed to train Seras on how to be a true vampire. Let's just hope that they haven't killed each other in the process," Integra replied as she walked towards the car that waited next to the curb.

* * *

Walter opened the door to the Hellsing mansion to be met with a low groan of the hinges. "That won't do...I'll have to make sure the doors get a goods oiling," Walter said to himself.

Integra smiled at Walter fretting about door hinges as if they had nothing else to worry about. She continued walking towards the catacomb stairs before stopping at the top. Integra took a second to steel herself for whatever she might find down below. She then turned and said, "I'm going down to talk with them. Walter, could you bring down some blood packets."

The old butler nodded and shut the door before making his way to the kitchen. Integra sighed once more before going down the stairs and began to make her way towards Alucard's room. As she walked she stopped in front of Seras' door. For a moment she thought about going in and paying the young vampire a visit but thought better of it, 'I should speak with Alucard to see how she is doing before I talk with her.'

Integra continued moving until she came to the large steel door with the old runes still written on the door. She stopped for a moment and thought back to the first time she had entered the room to come face to face with the mighty Alucard. Integra could remember how she stared into those wild eyes as a child and prepared herself for finally staring him down once again after almost of year of prison time. She sighed before pushing open the heavy door to be greeted by pure darkness. She flipped the switch on the wall that turned on the lights, that were set in stone sconces erupting from the wall, and they began to flicker lowly to mimic torch light. Integra walked down the set of stairs that were set along the wall before stopping in front of the large black coffin that laid in the corner of the room. She knocked on the lid before saying, "Alucard it is time to wake up."

Integra heard a yawn that sounded quite feminine which caused her to raise an eyebrow. "Alucard are you in there," she called again.

As Integra watched the top of Seras Victoria came through the lid. The young vampire looked very sleepy and blankly looked at the Hellsing heir before she yawned again. This would not have been much of a problem if it was not glaringly obvious that Seras was nude. Integra's eyes widened as she looked at the naked top half of Seras including her very ample chest resting on the top of the coffin, "Seras...," Integra asked and trailed off still a little taken aback by the scene in front of her.

Seras rubbed her eyes and looked at the Hellsing heir before her eyes widened. The young vampire smiled and said, "Glad to see your home Sir Integra," before she saluted.

Integra nodded before saying, "Umm...Seras were is Alucard and where is your shirt?"

Seras cocked an eyebrow before looking down. It was in this instant that Integra saw Seras' eyes widen, her cheeks turn pink, and her mouth hang open before she ducked back into the coffin with a high pitched squeak. All of a sudden there was another sound before a baritone voice asked, "Police girl why are you making such a racket?"

"Why didn't you put a shirt or something on me," Seras asked.

Integra's eyes began to twitch as she heard Alucard's answer, "You didn't seem to mind if you were shirtless or not last night."

"Alucard," Integra shouted at the coffin.

Before Integra could shout anything else Alucard appeared next to her before bowing and saying, "Welcome back master."

Integra turned to her servant and shouted, "I thought I told you to train Seras how to be a vampire not fornicate with her!"

Alucard smirked as he stood to his full height and replied, "I have trained her like you asked master. And, I would not call it fornication...fornication would imply that I got something out of it as well. Let's just call it a reward."

Integra was about to reply when Seras' head popped through the coffin and glared at Alucard. "You just had to say it like that didn't you? Now you're making me sound like a whore."

Integra sighed before shouting, "Both of you be quiet!"

Both vampires stopped and looked at Integra before she continued, "I don't care what happened just know that both of you are now back on active duty. Until we can recruit more troops you two are the only active members that we have. I will not accept failure of any kind from either of you is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Seras saluted while not exposing more of her body.

"Of course master," Alucard replied and bowed.

"Good," Integra replied as she began to walk back up the stairs before stopping at the top and saying, "And Seras, you might want to put something on before Walter brings down your meal for the night."

Seras bowed her head while blushing and saying, "Yes sir."

Integra walked out the door and closed it behind her to leave her two vampires to take care of whatever problems that might have just arisen from her catching them in that situation. 'Hopefully this will not get in the way of normal operations,' Integra thought while putting a cigar in her mouth and lighting it before continuing down the hall.

* * *

Alucard looked at Seras as she still hung her in shame. He smirked as he walked over to her and said, "You probably want to go take a shower. I'll make sure that Walter leaves the blood for you."

Seras nodded before slipping into the ground and making her way to her to her shower. Seras soon appeared out of the wall and into her bathroom. She sighed before moving over to the shower and turning on the water so it would begin to heat up. She looked down at her nude body as she waited on the water to warm. She had always knew that she was attractive and that her body was something that men wanted but she still could not get over the idea that Alucard had come onto her as well. 'I never thought master would look at me this way...I thought he couldn't stand me but now I'm not sure,' Seras thought as she moved into the shower.

She stood in the warm shower while she still mulled over the thoughts that would not leave her mind. Last night, what had occurred between her and Alucard, was ever present in her mind now that she was fully awake. Seras felt numb more than panicked at what she had done with Alucard the past night. She backed into the jet of water and allowed it to pour over her head and down her body like some strange waterfall. Seras continued to look down at the floor as she asked herself, 'I don't know what to do. I feel so strange...I want to be near master but at the same time I'm...I'm just scared.'

Seras curled up on the floor and looked at the wall as she continued to think about the situation she was in. The water bounced off her body as it flowed to the drain. After about another twenty minutes that Seras pulled herself off the floor and turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower and thought, 'They'll wonder where I am if I take too long.'

She grabbed a towel and began to dry off before saying, "My duty to Hellsing comes before me...I'll figure my situation out during my own time."

Seras steeled herself before moving towards the door to get dressed and begin a new night in the employment of the Hellsing organization.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	13. Hunters

**Questions**

**Chapter: 13**

**Hunters**

* * *

Well it has been a while but I'm back on track as long as I can keep myself away from my playstation 2. But, on another note it has slapped me right in the face that I didn't have a villain for this story. I have some wonderful romantic tension brewing but nothing else and that does not float a good story. Another wrench must be thrown into the gears if this is to remain entertaining so I'm going to start working on that one...that being said I might be throwing in a few very Lovecraftian ideals so let's see were this idea leads.

* * *

She stood on the rooftop above an older part of London. She had been on the hunt for four hours now and nothing had come to her attention. She sighed as she sat down on the roof for a moment to sense for any oddities in the area. Seras readjusted the strap that held her cannon to her should before standing up again and saying, "It seems rather quiet tonight even though Hellsing has been out of action for over a year."

'I sense you are as bored as I am,' came Alucard's deep, baritone voice in the back of Seras' mind.

'Master,' Seras thought as she stood up and looked around.

'Come now Police Girl it shouldn't be that hard to find me,' Alucard teased as Seras continued to look around.

Seras stopped and closed her eyes as she focused for a moment. Seras then opened her eyes and looked down at the roof before she sank into the room under her. As she finally landed on the floor she looked around to find Alucard leaning in a corner. He smirked as he stood to his full height and moved towards Seras while saying, "Tonight has been rather uneventful...Maybe we should use the time for a little training session."

Seras smirked before saying, "If you want entertainment then just say it," with a swagger that she did not fully understand.

Alucard's eyes wide slightly in intrigue as he moved a little closer before saying, "My...My is Police Girl feeling confident?"

Seras pulled the cannon off her arm and sat it against the wall before saying, "But, I don't think Integra will approve of a training session around here..."

Alucard stopped right in front of Seras before saying, "There is always Cheddar...Nice and deserted for our uses."

Seras nodded before saying, "I guess it can't hurt and besides...your the master."

Alucard looked at Seras before laying a hand on her shoulder. He opened his other hand towards her cannon to cause it to come to him. Now with everything connected to them Alucard opened a dark portal that transported him and Seras to Cheddar village. After they reappeared on solid ground Seras stepped away from Alucard while reclaiming her cannon before asking, "So what did you have in mind, Master?"

Alucard smirked before saying, "To think you used to cringe whenever I mentioned training...You are changing Police Girl."

Seras smiled at what Alucard had said before replying, "Is that a good thing?"

Alucard moved closer to Seras again before whispering, "That is a very good thing. Continue and you will soon earn your place among the true vampires."

Seras closed her eyes as she felt a tingle go down her spine at the compliment that Alucard had paid her. She then slowly opened her eyes to be meet with Alucard's deep, crimson eyes that looked at her with a mad interest. The two vampires looked into each other's eyes as time seemed to stop for a brief moment. Alucard then smirked before saying, "How about we test your capability to find things. A little hide and seek if you wish."

Seras snapped out of the moment she had just felt before nodding and asking, "What is my objective?"

Alucard moved away before bowing his head and saying, "Find me before four in the morning. I will not stay in one place so you will have to use every bit of your capabilities to find me."

Seras watched as Alucard disappeared before she tightened the strap of her cannon before taking off while trying to locate Alucard. "I'll find you."

* * *

Seras looked around the old village from on top a roof as she reached out with her senses to try and find the general area that Alucard had taken off in. After a few moments she stopped to give herself a little break. She could not find Alucard anywhere in the area. Seras looked around Cheddar at the old and dilapidated buildings that had been ignored over the years due to the widespread fear of what had happened in the town. It was a like a scene out of a horror movie as the night wind carried dust and debris through the deserted streets of the village that Seras had first learned about the existence of Hellsing and of vampires. Seras switched her vision as she thought she felt a presence. It was at this moment that she noticed a light coming from the old church at the edge of town. 'Did master go there,' Seras thought as she jumped down from the roof and began to run towards the church.

Seras ran towards the church at a decent clip while trying to keep her presence hidden from Alucard if it was him in the church. After a few minutes she slowed to a walk as she got within twenty feet of the church. She walked as silently as she could because she could hear what sounded like chanting coming from inside the church. Seras came to a halt outside the church next to one of the broken windows. As she looked inside she saw five people standing in a circle inside on the cleared away floor. She watched in apt attention at the figures that were dressed in odd robes. The robes were colored a sickly, yellow with deep hoods that covered the faces of those inside of the garments. The group circled around an area of the room before stopping and facing the middle of the area. Each one outstretched their arm to their sides as they began to chant once again. As Seras continued to watch she sent out thought, 'Master, I know we are training but you might want to have a look at this.'

Seras continued to watch the odd ritual taking place in the church but soon felt a breath against the back of her neck. She jumped slightly but held in her urge to yell as a large arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covering her mouth. Seras looked up to see Alucard looking into the window while he still held her. She relaxed into his arms and waited for whatever command he had. After a few moments Alucard lowered his mouth to Seras' ear before he said, "Seems you've found a small group of cultist. Who knows what they are trying to accomplish but let's give them a little fright."

Before Seras could give any indication if she was in Alucard had disappeared again. She sat at the window and waited for the moment to make her interest.

* * *

Alucard moved to the front of the church and moved inside as he laughed and said, "My...my it seems that humans think they can lurk in area the creatures of darkness dwell."

The group stopped and looked as the large man in red walked towards them. A few members began to back away as their leader moved forward and began to chant in Latin. Alucard cocked an eyebrow as the leader finished his chanting and nothing occurred. "Were you really expecting something to happen," Alucard taunted as he continued forward, "You supposed magic is nothing but fairy tales."

All the cultist moved away from the large man as one of them asked, "What do you want?"

Alucard laughed again as he replied, "I want nothing more than to see your fear."

At that moment there was a crash as a female came through one of the windows. Multiple cultist scattered as the tactic worked in scaring them away from the church. The only one left was the leader that had fail in his attempt to cast out Alucard. He moved to the back of the church and pulled a black book from under his arm. "You've ruined everything...I'll see you burn," he shouted as he began to chant from a passage in the book.

Alucard's eyes widen from what he heard before he pulled out his Casual and aimed it before saying, "Time for you to die."

Alucard fired but the cultist moved and was hit in the shoulder instead of the head. He fell to the floor dropping the book in front of him. As he reached for it the female walked over and picked up the book. She brought it to the tall man before she asked, "What is up with this book?"

"It's a tome...thought which archaic tome I'm not sure. But, it is something that should not fall into foolish hands," Alucard replied as he took hold of the book and brought it closer to his sight.

The book cover was made out of a hard, black material that was molded into what looked like multiple contorted faces screaming in pain and fear. Alucard's eyes grew wide as he recognized the book and looked at the man writhing on the floor. "I don't know how you got a hold of this but you should be thanking me for stopping you before you became the next victim. Come Police Girl...let us leave this one to his death."

Seras nodded as she walked to Alucard and they both disappeared. The man in the yellow robe crawled to the wall as he tried to stop the bleeding from his shoulder. He leaned against the wall as his vision began to leave him. 'Curse those two...they ruined everything...if only I could take my revenge,' he thought as he slowly began to die.

"Did I here a want for revenge," came a raspy, yet seductive voice from the side.

The man looked but could not see as he called out, "Is someone here? I need help!"

"I can give you the power to get your revenge. The only price is your soul," came the voice again.

The man's eyes widened before he said, "I didn't summon anything why are you here?"

"Foolish mortal...you should have known that messing with anything in the necronomicon you're going to attract our attention," the voice continued while chuckling.

The man smiled with a look of madness before saying, "Sure...I'm going to die anyway...let me have my revenge and I don't care what you want."

"As you wish," the voice replied as manic laughter filled the church and echoed into the night.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	14. What New Training?

**Questions**

**Chapter: 14**

**What? New Training?**

* * *

Well here is another chapter. The plot has been building but we are not at the climax yet so this is more of a slow down chapter than anything else...that and I had an idea but I didn't want to start a new fic for just one idea so I'm going to work it into this fic.

Warning: Adult situations ahead. You have been warned.

* * *

Alucard appeared in his master's office the night after he had run into the cult. He stood in front of her desk before bowing and saying, "Good evening master."

Integra looked up from her pile of papers to acknowledge Alucard before saying, "I didn't call you here Alucard. What is it now?"

"You might want to have a look at this. Police Girl and I ran into a group of cultist. Luckily, I was able to take away this before the fools could actually use it," Alucard replied as he held up the black book that radiated evil to any normal person that looked at it.

Integra's eyes widened as she looked at the book in her servants hand before saying, "Is that what I think it is?"

Alucard nodded before saying, "Yes, the Necronomicon. This book was said to be the guidebook to the world of the dead and other worlds that humans were not meant to tread."

Integra held out her hand and took hold of the black book. She looked at the cover to see the contorted, screaming faces that plastered the book before standing up and heading towards the wall. She approached a bookcase and grabbed a book about vampires. A piece of the bookcase moved away to reveal a small safe. Integra turned the the lock until the correct numbers were entered into the combination lock. She then placed the book inside the safe and shut it before resetting the combination. "Well, we will just have to keep it under lock and key then. Since you are here, and this bit of information has come up, I have something I need to speak with you about."

Alucard's eyebrow's arched as he looked at Integra while asking, "And, what might this be master?"

Integra took out a cigar and lit it before taking a puff. As she exhaled Integra said, "The queen is having a ball and I am to attend so that she can drive home that I have been pardoned by the crown. Seeing as how we have been out of action for over a year I'm also responsible for providing security. With the nature of this event I need a discreet security force. So the main question is how is your dancing?"

Alucard chuckled at the question before saying, "Master do you doubt my capability?"

Integra smirked slightly before she thought of something else, "Well, then if you are good at dancing how about your fledgling?"

Alucard looked at Integra before smirking and saying, "So my mission is to teach Police Girl how to dance and be a lady."

Integra nodded before replying, "Yes, I want you both there and so you need to teach Seras how to dance so she doesn't stick out worse than an American in England."

"As you wish master," Alucard bowed as he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Seras sighed as she donned the light blue bath robe that she had purchased just a month ago. Seras had gotten feed up of her master popping in on her with nothing but a towel on, so she had finally broke down and bought a nice cotton robe. She began to tie the robe when she felt a cool gust tickle her neck. She turned her head to be met with the blood red eyes of her master. Seras looked at Alucard before asking, "What do you need master?"

Alucard smirked as looked Seras up and down. The light blue cotton robe looked good on his fledgling. The robe stopped at her knees and showed off her lower calves. Alucard came back to look Seras in the eyes to see a look of wonder in her eyes as if she was trying to guess why he had appeared. His smirked lowered a bit before he replied, "I have some new training for you as requested by Integra."

Seras turned around before asking, "What kind of training?"

Alucard opened the door that lead back to Seras' room and motioned for her to follow. Alucard sat down in one of the wooden chairs in Seras' room while Seras took a seat on her bed. Alucard looked at Seras again before saying, "Integra has been invited to a ball held by the queen. She is also in charge of security but she wants to keep that as low key as possible. So you and I are going to be the security."

Seras nodded before asking, "So what does this have to do with the training?"

Alucard's smirk returned to full glory as he replied, "Do you know how to dance Police Girl?"

Seras' eyes went wide as Alucard asked her the question. Seras shook her head at the question before answering, "No, I've never danced before a day in my life."

Alucard stood up and walked towards Seras while saying, "Well, that is your new training. I'm to teach you how to dance so that you will be able to blend in at the ball. That way both of us will be able to stay near the important party goers without them noticing that we are not actual party guest."

Seras moved back as Alucard got closer. She could see the slight predatory glare that was forming in his eyes at whatever idea had come into his mind. As she moved back she felt the tie on her robe loosen before her back hit the wall. "Master are you okay," Seras asked as her voice trembled slightly.

Alucard leaned down on the edge of bed and looked at Seras. The tie of her robe had come undone slightly and Alucard had a good view of her curves that were supposed to be hidden under her robe. Alucard could not help but stare at Seras' pearly-white skin. Her face and body shone in the dim light of her room with the pale luminescence of the undead. Her skin looked as if she had taken powder to all of her body to increase the whiteness of her skin. Alucard's smirk increase while his hair slowly crept towards Seras. "I'm perfectly fine Police Girl," Alucard replied as his hair curled around the ends of Seras' robe.

Seras' eyes grew wide as Alucard leaned closer to her. It was at this moment that the hair pulled back on Seras' robe and cause the mounds that were just hiding under the surface to appear. Seras squeaked slightly in surprise before wrapping her arms around her breast before shouting, "Master! What are you doing?!"

Alucard reached out a hand and cupped the lower part of Seras' breast. Seras sighed as she felt his light touch but still did not move from hiding herself. Alucard leaned even closer before saying, "I was just going to let you know about the training. But, now I've decided to cash in the favor you owe me."

Seras gulped before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Don't act coy Police Girl. You remember the night you surprised me on the roof. I did you a favor by helping with some tension. Now I'm looking for you to return the favor," Alucard replied as he inched closer.

Seras tried to move away but could do nothing but lay down on the bed. Seras tried to place her knees on Alucard's chest to keep him at bay, and it did keep some space between them, but she was sure it was because Alucard was not forcing himself on her. They looked at each other in the odd position they were in before Alucard smirked and said, "You have to make up your mind Police Girl. If you constantly bounce between being amorous and prude you will be so confused that you will not know what to do."

Seras was about to reply when she felt Alucard's silk glove slide against the back of her thigh. She jumped at the feeling with a gasp. For that brief moment that she was off guard Alucard took advantage and moved his hands to part Seras' legs. He spread Seras legs apart and leaned between them as he drew closer to Seras. Seras finally moved her arms from hiding herself to holding Alucard at bay. Seras began to pant as she could not hold Alucard back and could not help but say, "Master...please."

Seras could not finish her sentence as Alucard swooped down and took hold of Seras' lips with his own. Seras could not push Alucard away and felt his lips pushing her lips apart and his tongue entering her mouth. As their tongues touched Seras could not help but moan as she felt an odd excitement with the situation. 'I...I feel so...,' she began to think between the pleasure as she moaned into Alucard's mouth again.

Alucard plunged into Seras' mouth with his tongue as he began to take control of the situation. He heard Seras moan as his tongue continued to dance with Seras'. Alucard slid his hands down Seras' sides as he slowly began apply more pressure in his attentions to Seras. 'That's it Seras just let go,' Alucard thought before a knock came from the front door.

Alucard broke the kiss and looked at the door with a glare that could kill. He growled lowly as he felt Seras wiggle under him. Alucard looked down to see Seras coming back from his attentions. He stood up to his full height, knowing that the moment was wasted, and helped Seras to stand as well. He could not help but smirk as Seras blushed as she began to fix her robe. Alucard leaned down to where he got Seras' attention before saying, "You still owe me," before nipping lightly at ear.

Seras turned away from Alucard as she blushed again before she heard him seat down in one of the chairs. The knock came again followed by Walter's voice asking, "Miss Victoria are you in there?"

"Yes," Seras called before moving to the door and opening it for Walter. Walter nodded at Seras before walking into the room with a small stereo and a few cds. He placed them on the table before saying, "Sir Integra thought that some music would be helpful in your new training. I'll leave you two to it."

Walter walked out the door before Seras closed the door and turned to look at Alucard. The look in his eyes had claimed back to his normal visage. He looked as if he had no interest in anything other than what he was assigned to do. Alucard stood and said, "Well, I guess we should start your training. Get dressed and we shall begin."

Seras nodded and headed towards her dresser. She pulled out an outfit before turning around. She was about to ask her master to leave for a moment but soon found that he had already left. 'Thank goodness...I don't know what would happen if he was still here. I...I...,' Seras thought before she ran a hand over her own chest and shivered before finishing, 'Do I really want to be with him?'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	15. Dance Lessons

**Questions**

**Chapter: 15**

**Dance Lessons**

* * *

It's been a while I know...I got distracted by a new fic idea called Family Blood. But, now I'm back on track with working on my other fics as well so on with the story.

A/N: I really have no clue when it comes to dancing so I'm not going to get too descriptive on the steps just a few that I was able to look at on a site. So I guess the actual idea for this chapter should be the character interaction during the not so descriptive dance lessons.

* * *

Seras yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. She had had trouble sleeping after the past night's events. She had already bathed, dressed and now was in her room sipping on the blood pack as she tried to wake up. She yawned again before taking another sip from the pack. After Seras had finished her blood she threw the pack away and sat back down. She looked around her room before thinking, 'I wonder when master will be showing up?'

'Police girl,' Seras heard in the back of her mind as if Alucard had heard her, 'Come to the east wing study.'

Seras stood before yawning one last time and stretched her body again. She walked towards the wall and through it as she began to move towards the room that Alucard had mentioned. About five minutes later Seras walked into the room to be meet with a decent sized room with nothing inside of it other than Alucard. The elder vampire stood against the back wall of the room and looked at Seras with his trademark smirk on his face. "Now it is time to begin," Alucard said as he turned on a small stereo.

Seras heard the soft notes of a waltz play as Alucard came towards her before he stopped in the middle of the floor. He motioned for Seras to come to him before saying, "First, to teach you the three positions of ballroom dancing."

Seras moved close and stood a foot away from Alucard and waited for him to give her direction. Alucard moved closer to Seras and held her right hand in his left before bringing them out to the side. He then placed his right arm under Seras' left arm and placed his hand on her back. "Now place your left hand on my back with your left arm on top of mine," Alucard instructed.

Seras followed Alucard's instructions and placed her hand on his back. She stood still as Alucard lean in a bit. Their bodies touched at the hip and Seras could not help but move away slightly. The events of last night were still running wild through her mind and any unneeded bodily contact was not a good idea for her at the moment. Alucard chuckled as he looked down at Seras before saying, "Seras, our body must touch like that. If we do not then there is more possibilities that something will go wrong."

Seras blushed slightly before she moved back towards Alucard until their right hips touched. "This is closed position," Alucard began to explain, "This is most likely the position you will start in when it comes to ballroom dancing."

Seras nodded as she tried make sure she remembered the position. She looked up at Alucard and waited for his next instruction. Alucard smirked before saying, "Now the first moments in a waltz from this position is that the males right foot moves forward and the females left foot moves back. Now let's try that in three two, one..."

Seras did as she was told even if she was a little shaky when they moved. Alucard and Seras moved back into closed position and continued to practice the first step. The more they completed the step the better Seras became. After about twenty minutes of practicing the first step they stopped and Alucard continued, "Okay, the next step from the first is the male's left foot moving to the side and slightly forward. The female's right foot moves to the side and slightly back."

Seras nodded her head and prepared to move with Alucard as they continued her lessons in dancing.

* * *

After a few hours Seras was sitting on the floor with a bit of sweat on her brow. 'I had no idea you could become this tired dancing,' Seras thought as she wiped the sweat away with the back of her glove.

She looked up to see Alucard leaning against the wall as if he was just observing her. She could not tell if he was watching or not because, as usual, his sunglasses block her view of his eyes. After a moment longer she stood up and dusted herself off before asking, "Is there anything else that you wish to teach me master?"

Alucard moved from the wall and stood upright before saying, "I think that was enough for tonight. It took you a little while but you have seemed to grasp the waltz."

Seras smiled slightly. She had always wanted to be able to dance and now she was learning. Of course part of the smile was also due to the bit of praise she got from Alucard. Lately the relationship between her and Alucard had taken an odd turn over the time of Integra's return. Seras could not help but somewhat enjoy the dance lessons since they allowed her to be close to Alucard. But, the lesson were enough like a training regiment that it kept Alucard on task and Seras did not have to worry about her master making an advance on her. "Anything you need me to do master," Seras asked as she stayed where she was.

Alucard smirked before pulling his sunglasses from there resting place on his nose. He looked at Seras before he asked, "Have you had your blood for the night Police Girl?"

Seras nodded before saying, "Yes, master. I drank before I came here."

"Good," Alucard replied lowly as he began to walk towards Seras.

Seras took a step back as she recognized the lustful look in her master's eyes. "Master, what are you thinking," Seras asked as she moved back another step.

Alucard disappeared with a cackle. Seras whipped around and looked for Alucard as she knew that he was still in the room. She spun again to try and keep her back from being open for too long as she moved towards a wall. As she was about to place her back on the wall she dove to the side just to see two arms come out of the wall and tried to grab her.

Seras landed in a kneeling position as she looked around for Alucard. 'Leave it to master to turn this into a game,' Seras thought as she quickly stood so that she could move quickly.

Seras tried to locate Alucard as she kept her eyes open as well. 'If nothing else this will give me some practice at sensing things,' Seras thought as she kept moving.

'Good Police Girl,' came Alucard's voice into Seras' mind, 'Approach everything as a learning experience and you will grow.'

Seras nodded as see continued to feel for Alucard. Suddenly she felt something right behind her and she reacted by going for a roundhouse kick to whatever was behind her. Seras' eyes grew wide when he foot stopped in midair as it had been caught by Alucard. She looked at her master as he held her foot in his right hand while smirking down at her. Before Seras could react Alucard flung Seras' foot away which caused Seas to spin to where here back was to Alucard. Right as Seras regained her footing she felt Alucard's arms wrap around her waist and shoulders. Seras tried to struggle but could not get loose from Alucard's grip. After a moment she stopped and looked back at Alucard and asked, "What are you doing master?"

"I haven't had my meal tonight," Alucard replied as he lowered his eyes towards the collar of Seras' uniform.

Alucard's right hand came up to where the collar was fastened and pulled. Soon both fasteners popped and the the fabric loosened. Seras leaned her neck to the side as she knew it was better to just let Alucard feed. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand moving the collar out of the way. "Didn't have time for a meal...or do you just want warm blood," Sears asked as she felt Alucard exhale on her neck.

Alucard chuckled before saying, "Medical blood gets old after a while. Besides, it is to the point where I can feed off of you and it will not totally drain you."

"As you wish master," Seras replied as her voice shivered for a second.

Seras felt Alucard run his tongue over the spot that he had originally bit her that night in cheddar. She felt a shiver go down her body as Alucard exhaled again. "Turning you on Police Girl," Alucard teased before he bit into Seras' neck.

Seras let out a moan as she felt Alucard begin to drink her blood. After a moment another shiver ran down her body as she reacted to Alucard in a different way. Seras reached up with right arm and wrapped it, as far as she could, around Alucard's neck like a lover wanting her mate to continue. 'Don't stop...,' is all Seras could think as her master's kiss seemed to be affecting her in an intense way.

Alucard could not help but hear what was going through Seras' mind and mentally chuckled. After another minute he pulled back and licked the wound so that it would heal quickly. He looked down to see Seras' eyes were still closed and she was leaning against him. "You are quite a piece of work Police Girl. One moment you are quite the prude next minute you are a borderline nympho. You need to decide if you like this or not."

Seras sighed while looking at Alucard, "I'm afraid I like it too much."

Alucard smirked before replying, "People that live in fear of something never lead full lives," before disappearing.

Seras, who had been leaning against Alucard, fell to the ground with a bit of a thud. She remained on the floor for a few moments as her breath began to return to normal. Seras then propped herself on her elbows, looked around, and blew some of her hair out of her eyes before thinking, 'Just like master. Get me all hot and bothered and then pull the rug out from under me.'

Seras recovered to her feet before stretching and then saying, "Well, I guess I'll go back to my room and practice the waltz before going to bed."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	16. Questionable Situation

**Questions**

**Chapter: 16**

**Questionable Situation**

* * *

Well next chapter up and we are continuing our fun.

* * *

Integra sighed as she flipped through the many pages of applications. She was slowly but surely rebuilding the Hellsing Organization and she made it her personal mission to see that the candidates were up to the job. After a few more minutes of marking down the candidates she wished to interview; Integra placed the applications down as the door to her office opened. She looked up to see Walter coming in with the tea tray that he normally brought at the same time each night. She smiled as the old butler stopped at the front of her desk and placed the tray down and said, "Your tea Sir Integra."

"Thank you Walter," Integra replied as she excepted the cup after Walter had finished pouring the tea.

Integra sipped the tea before sighing. She looked at her old friend and servant before asking, "Do you think things will ever get back to normal?"

Walter smiled as he looked at the young woman he had served for so many years before replying, "It will all come back together soon enough. We just have to continue with the duty we have been given."

Integra pulled a cigar from her pocket and lit the cigar before saying, "But, until then all we have are two vampires. And, the bad part is I'm not sure I can second guess their actions."

Walter looked at Integra before saying, "Are you talking about the change in the relationship between Alucard and Seras?"

Integra nodded before asking, "So I'm not the only one I noticed?"

Walter nodded before replying, "I have noticed that there is a difference in how they act towards one another. Probably because of the training regiment that the two have endured while we were away."

Integra smirked before saying, "I wish it was just that. I found the two sleeping together. I don't want to even think about what we are to go through if something happens to Seras. Nothing yet has stopped Alucard but Seras is no where near that level. If Alucard truly has an attachment to her then if she is harmed there could be extreme problems."

Walter nodded while thinking out loud, "Yes, Alucard is quite the possessive man. If something were to befall Seras I would hate to see what happens to the person who caused her injury."

Integra puffed on the cigar before exhaling and replying, "Looks like we are going to have some growing pains with training the new recruits. Alucard has been Seras' only company for quite some time. I have a feeling she might not be as friendly around the human recruits this time around."

Walter nodded before saying, "Yes, it is regrettable but something we cannot do anything about. She is going to mature and that means she will become more like her master as she continues to live on."

Integra sighed as she looked out the window while thinking, 'Don't change too much Seras.'

* * *

Seras sat in a chair with her back as straight as she could make it. Three books sat on her head as some sweat trickled down her face. She moved her eyes to the right to look at her master as she did not dare move. "Master how long do I have to stay like this," she asked as she felt like her spine was ready to give out.

Alucard sat off to the side in his ornate chair as he watched Seras balance the books on top of her head. He smirked as he replied, "As long as it takes for you to get used to the idea of proper posture. The people at this ball will be watching our every move and if you can not hold a correct posture then they will know something is up."

Seras wanted to nod that she understood but knew that the books would go flying to the floor if she did. Seras continued to sit in the old, wooden chair as she tried to suppress the painful feeling in her back from keeping a posture that she was not used to. She heard the something from the side and moved her eyes but could not find Alucard. "Master," Seras called as she tried to find him with her eyes.

Seras could not find Alucard but all of a sudden felt a breath on her neck. She suppressed her want to jump and asked, "Master?"

Alucard leaned over the back of the chair and brought his face towards Seras' neck. He reached out with his tongue and licked at the spot he had first bitten Seras. He heard Seras gasp before he licked again and replied, "I think I like this little bit of training. You can't move and I can have fun."

Seras tried to look back at Alucard but felt the books begin to wobble and stopped. Seras clamped her mouth shut as she felt Alucard's tongue on her neck again. She gasped as she felt his breath again before replying, "Why do you have to constantly tease me?"

Alucard chuckled as he looked at Seras before saying, "It wouldn't be any fun if I just sat back and watched. Besides this teasing will make the training a bit harder."

Seras tried to steel herself as she felt Alucard's hands on her shoulders. She waited as she could just tell that his hands would soon be sliding off her shoulder and to other places of her body. But, after a few moments his hands had not moved from Seras' shoulders. Seras opened her eyes and tried to look back at Alucard before she heard his laughter, "Are you that disappointed Police Girl?"

Seras tried to glare at Alucard, though it was hard to do so out of the corners of her eyes, and replied, "Don't tease me master. I was expecting you to do something to make me drop these books."

Alucard smirked at Seras as he slowly ran a finger up Seras' neck while saying, "You think I would be that cruel Police Girl?"

Seras sighed at the slight pressure that slowly crawled up her neck. She looked away from Alucard before saying, "No, you can be much more cruel than just causing me to fail a training regiment."

Alucard brought his mouth to Seras' ear before breathing lightly. He noticed the slight shiver from Seras before replying, "Did I break your heart Police Girl?"

Seras' eyes widened slightly as Alucard asked the odd question. She had never thought about something like that before. She did not know how to respond to the question Alucard was asking her. Her master had caused her pain with how he originally raised her but she had not even thought about how she thought of him during that time. Seras sighed before thinking out loud, "I think it was more you broke my naive fantasies."

Alucard smirked like a shark before asking, "How did I accomplish that?"

"When you saved me I naively thought that you were my knight. I thought that you were that prince that girls dream of...though darker. But, as we continued on you were not a prince or a knight...hell there were times you didn't even seem like a gentleman. I guess that's what you broke," Seras replied as she sighed and closed her eyes.

Alucard lifted the books off of Seras' head before setting them on the floor. Seras rolled her head back to look at Alucard without turning and opened her eyes. Alucard loomed over Seras before saying, "I may have destroyed some of your fantasies...but make new ones are so much more fun."

Alucard captured Seras lips before she could reply to his statement. Seras closed her eyes as she began to kiss Alucard back. She sighed slightly before thinking, 'He could be right.'

The two continued in their attentions as the training had been forgotten for the night.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	17. The Journey

**Questions**

**Chapter: 17**

**The Journey**

* * *

Time to go back to work on the fics. Was in Japan for two months and didn't have that much time to myself. But, now I'm back and to put it: The show must go on. Lemon/Lime warning. If you don't like this kind of stuff turn around now.

* * *

The day had finally come. The day before the ball had arrived and the Hellsing crew had a long day ahead of them. The ball was being held in one of the queen's private property's towards the north of England and it would take the whole day to travel there by car. The Hellsing crew had loaded into two separate cars before the sun had risen. Integra and Walter were riding in the lead car that was as normal as can be while both vampires road in a specially made car with no widows other than what the driver needed. The driver was up front and separated from Alucard and Seras by a physical barrier so that no sun light would enter the back passenger compartment. It was in this compartment of total darkness that the two Hellsing vampires were kept as the car traveled down the road. Seras sat in the darkness of her car awake. She did not know what time it was nor did she actually care. Her mind was on the night before when Alucard and her had kissed. She ran her, for once, ungloved hand over her lips as the memory was fresh in her mind. 'Ever since that night...I can't stop thinking about it,' she thought as the car continued on its way.

She looked to the opposite side of the compartment where her master sat, asleep since the rising of the sun, and sighed as she could not stop thinking about his kiss. She felt restless and did not know how to describe what she was going through. It almost seemed like she was thrusting for blood but she had had her pack before they had left. She brought her hand up to her lips before she lightly bit down on the hand as she did whenever she tried to fight off hunger. 'What is going on? Why do I feel like this...I've never felt like this before,' Seras continued to worry over her odd reaction.

After a moment longer she let go of her hand and looked back over towards her master. He was lounged out in his seat and not aware of his fledgling staring at him. Seras stood from her seat, being careful not to hit her head, and slowly made her way towards Alucard. She was glad that she was still dressed in her normal clothes and not her dress for the ball. 'I would've killed myself if I was dressed in that,' she thought as she stood in front of her master.

Seras leaned down and reached out to place both her hands on his shoulders. She then slowly moved and straddled his lap as her body inched closer to his. She began to move her face towards him and as she was about kiss him again she felt his hands grab her waist. Before Seras could react she found herself on the floor of the car with Alucard on top of her. His eyes opened, looking somewhat sleepy, and he asked, "Is there a good reason as to why you are disturbing my sleep?"

Seras looked at Alucard before turning her head away as a blush began to stain her face. She could not bring herself to say anything as she herself did not know why she had done the deed. She looked away before closing her eyes and sighing. 'I have no clue why I feel this way,' Seras thought.

Alucard looked down at Seras and was about to become angry with her for waking him when he inhaled. He stopped and inhaled a second time before a smirk came to his face. He had an idea why Seras had decided to get close to him and why she could not bring herself to answer. 'It must be about time...both of us have begun to give off pheromones,' Alucard thought before moving a hand to Seras' cheek.

Seras felt Alucard's gloved hand rub against her cheek and she could not help but to nuzzle into the touch. It was only after that Seras was able to look her master in the eye. She did not say anything or hint as to why she had crawled on top of him. She gulped as she saw that tell all smirk on Alucard's face and worked up the courage to ask, "What is it master?"

Alucard lowered himself slightly so that their noses almost touched. He watched with amusement as Seras' blush increased as he came closer. Alucard chuckled before running his hand against Seras' cheek once again. Again Seras moved to nuzzle the hand even thought her eyes stayed on Alucard's own. "Even if you don't understand what is happening you want it bad don't you," Alucard asked in a husky tone.

Seras closed her eyes and squirmed as her master's voice seemed to cause her body to tingle. After the feeling had passed Seras opened her eyes and asked, "What is happening to me?"

Alucard looked at Seras as she tried to figure out what was going on. He chuckled before saying, "Your body has become sensitive to the presence of a male. Seems like Police Girl is turning into a woman."

Seras glared at him for that jab and said, "I am a women...and what do you mean? Stop being cryptic."

"It is approaching one of those time of the year that vampires use as a mating season. Both of our bodies have began to give off a pheromone to attract a mate. And, yes now that your body has started the mating process you have become a woman," Alucard teased as he looked directly into Seras eyes.

Seras looked away as even her master's stare brought on a shiver from somewhere in her body. Seras felt as if she was going through puberty all over again with the raging hormones and wild fantasies. She heard Alucard exhale before he said, "Still at odds with what your body wants. I can make it stop."

Seras looked back at Alucard and wanted to ask what he meant but his face was so close that if she moved her lips it would be like kissing him. She felt Alucard pin her hands to the floor of the car before he continued, "Your body will stop once you have mated. We could finish it right here in this car and no one will have to know. Just a small barrier between us," before Seras felt Alucard's knee slide up her thigh.

Before Seras could reply she felt him press against her core and grind slightly. The feeling that came from his actions sent a wave of pleasure through Seras' body that felt like it would cause every muscle in her body to lock up. She let out a breathy moan as the sensation came to an end. Seras looked at Alucard while not sure what to think. She was very sensitive to his touch, but at the same time did not like the idea of losing her womanhood in the back of a speeding car even if no one could see inside. She felt Alucard kiss and nip at her neck and it caused her to moan again. Seras was about to yell when she heard Alucard exhale in a long and heavy breath that told Seras he was going through the same feelings. She looked at Alucard as he said, "That's right Seras. Your not the only one that is getting pleasure from being close. Our body's become very sensitive when the times are right to help the mating process. Our kind is only active twice a year so our bodies have to speed the process along."

Seras smirked, "So vampires pretty much end up shagging like teenagers and that's it?"

"Well it depends," Alucard answered as he kissed Seras' neck again which caused both vampires to shutter slightly.

"If it is a human than that is pretty much it. They aren't much use afterwards and will die long before the vampire. But, there is such a thing as life mates. Vampires that meet through the mating process and decided to continue life with their mate. It just depends on the circumstances," Alucard finished before looking back into Seras' eyes.

Seras could see the want in her master's eyes and knew that if he was not in control then she would have already been raped and crying. She could see he was holding back. Though he was trying to turn her towards one decision at the same time he was willing to wait for her answer. She sighed as she closed her eyes to think. She felt his lips on her ear before he said, "What do you say Seras? We could have fun for a while before we got to the estate."

Seras sighed before sighing and opening her eyes. She looked at Alucard before moving forward and capturing his lips in a kiss. She felt Alucard kiss back as both of them let some of the pent up tension out through the moment of passion. After a few moments Alucard pulled away and looked down at Seras before asking again, "What is your decision?"

"I'm...not ready...to go all the way," Seras replied while looking at Alucard.

"I see," Alucard replied before moving off of Seras.

Alucard was about to stand, from his seated position on the floor, but Seras placed a hand on his shoulder. Seras looked at Alucard before saying, "But, if I we don't do something both of us might loose control."

Alucard smirked slightly as he watched Seras. She slid her hand to his before pulling his hand towards her. She placed his hand on her core before shivering. "Please," she asked while letting go of his hand.

Alucard began to rub against Seras to hear her moan. As he began to pleasure Seras he felt Seras unzip his pants. Alucard's eyes moved and watched as Seras' small fingers pulled his member out of his pants before wrapping her hand around it. Seras began to slow stroke Alucard's shaft as he returned the favor as well. Seras watched as Alucard leaned his head back and moaned at the pleasure Seras' hand was giving him. Seras began to increase the speed of her attention as she felt Alucard's hand playing with her most sensitive part. She moaned before she started to grind against Alucard's hand as she continued to stroke his shaft. "Master," Seras moaned Alucard's title as the pleasure continued.

Alucard breathed heavily as he continued his attentions on Seras. He looked at her face as she bounced slightly as she grinded against his hand. She seemed much different than the normal timid Seras now that she began to lose herself to the pleasure. She seemed more mature, more sultry, and it made Alucard want her even more. 'Not now but soon Seras. Soon I will take you to the chamber bed and you will be mine,' Alucard thought under the haze of the mating season.

Seras continued to pleasure her master as she looked at him. He seemed to ooze sexuality and manliness that made it hard for Seras to resist just wanting to move to the next stage. 'I'll make you mine...one way or another,' Seras thought as she felt her limit coming.

"Seras," Alucard moaned before continuing, "I'm coming."

"Me too," Seras replied while sighing.

Both vampires continued their attentions on each other until the moment came. Seras clenched down on Alucard's hand as she felt her core react. Her undergarment became soaked with her juices. She heard Alucard moan again before his shaft released semen onto her hand and his pants. The two finished their orgasms before collapsing, Seras on top of Alucard, and looking at one another. Alucard brought his hand up before running his tongue on his glove to taste what Seras had left there. Seras looked at Alucard before saying, "That can't taste good."

Alucard smirked before saying, "You don't know until you try."

Seras looked at her hand that had been covered with Alucard's fluid. She brought it up to her face before tentatively reaching out with her tongue. She licked at the semen before pulling back with a scowl on her face. Alucard ran a hand in Seras hair before saying, "You might get to like it one day."

"I don't think so," Seras replied while wiping her hand on the carpeted floor of the car.

Both vampires looked at each other before slowly drifting to sleep as the tension in there bodies had been released for the moment. They rested for once they came to the ball the next obstacle would be ahead of them...and their new found sexual urges as well.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	18. The Arrival

**Questions**

**Chapter: 18**

**The Arrival**

* * *

Time to continue. Sorry for the delay but I fell back into my first fanfiction anime: The Slayers. I'm still writing Slayers stuff but I've hit the writing wall so I figure it is time to come back to Hellsing and start bouncing between the two to help creativity. And, I have to add...I like my audience and I thank you for your reviews but there is something I'm going to address. I just feel it is time to let a certain cat out of the bag. To quote a reviewer, "My God Woman!," well that statement made me giggle for a second because this is not the first time this mistake has been made, but let me set it straight and come out and say sorry to disappoint, I'm a guy.

If this shatters anyone's world I hope you recover quickly and hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

The trip had taken the whole day but as the sun was setting in the western sky the two cars pulled into the driveway of a large mansion. The mansion was in a victorian style that seemed to symbolize the wealth and importance of the owner. The two cars pulled around to the back before they came to a stop. Walter got out before opening the door for Integra. As the Hellsing heir stretched from the long car ride she was approached by a man in a suit. "Sir, Hellsing," the man called before continuing, "We are glad you could attend. It is my understanding that you have brought some of your own operatives to increase security...I would like to have a word with them."

Integra looked at the man before smirking and saying, "You can try but I have a feeling it will be useless. The first only answers to me and the other operatives is his subordinate."

"You only brought two," the man asked somewhat surprised.

"There is no need for anymore," came a baritone voice from behind the man.

The man turned to come face to face with a tall man dressed in a red duster, red fedora, and yellow sunglasses. The man was intimidating by any standard but with his instant appearance the man could not help but step back in shock. "How did...," the man asked before he was interrupted, "Master, stop trying to give the man a heart attack."

The man turned and watched as a small blonde woman stepped through the closed door of the car like it did not exist. From seeing this event he understood what was going on, "You brought both vampires?"

Integra chuckled slightly before replying, "Of course. The protection of the queen is of the utmost importance but at the same time the importance of low key protection was also needed. Thus, the easiest way to do both was to bring both of Hellsing's vampires as insurance policies."

The man nodded as he regained his composure before saying, "Well, it is good to know. I must go inform my team that our back up are vampires."

The group watched him walk off before Integra looked at Alucard and said, "You just can't stop yourself can you?"

Alucard smiled before saying, "There is nothing wrong with keeping them on their toes."

Alucard glanced towards Seras and felt the rush again. It was only getting worse and he knew something had to be done. "Master," Alucard call to get Integra's attention, "I need to speak with you in private for a moment."

"What is this about," Integra looked at Alucard with suspicion written all over her face.

"Just a moment is all I ask," Alucard replied and waited.

"Fine," Integra replied before looking towards Walter and saying, "Walter, make sure Seras finds her way to her room...I'll join you shortly."

* * *

Integra had found a small study that was away from anyone who might want to listen in. She sat down in a lounge chair before asking, "Now what is this about Alucard?"

Alucard smirked before saying, "I just thought you would like to know that due to a small incident on the journey up here I have become blatantly aware that vampires are hitting one of their cycles for this year."

Integra raised an eyebrow before saying, "What do you mean by that? Certainly, you don't mean..."

"Yes," Alucard replied before laughing, "Little Seras made an advance on me...Though I would have the carpet cleaned in that car soon."

Integra twitched at the thought before saying, "You mean you took advantage of her during her first time entering the mating cycle!"

Alucard threw his head back and laughed at the reaction from his master. "Maybe I should say yes to see what you'll do next. But, no I did not."

Integra glared at her servant as she lit up and asked, "So what do you propose?"

"If we are not in the same room I would make it so and change our cover story if need be. I don't want to be too far if she can't control herself," Alucard replied as the smirk finally left his face.

Integra stood before walking towards the door, "Well, looks like I have to make some changes," she stopped at the door before looking back and smirking, "I hope you enjoy your night, Lord Victoria."

* * *

Seras yawned as she stretched in the large room she was given. The room was large enough for four people to sleep in and yet only her and her luggage occupied the area. Seras yawned again as she picked out an oversized shirt as he pajamas. It had taken most of the night to get into the mansion without tipping off that something was happening. And, the lack of sleep during the ride to the estate did not help Seras' fatigue. Seras began to unbutton her blouse but stopped as she though, 'This would be about the time master pops in for something.'

She felt her body shiver at the thought of Alucard catching her undressing but she quickly stamped the feeling out. 'That's already gotten me into trouble once already,' she thought before stepping behind the changing curtain in her room.

Seras began to undress now that she was behind the curtain and hoped it would give her a moment before Alucard found her. Halfway through the process of undressing she could feel him on the other side of the curtain. Her developed senses told her that Alucard was just on the other side but he had not said a word nor attempted to make his presence known. Seras ignored the feeling long enough to finish changing and walked out from behind the curtain. There sat Alucard on the edge of her bed facing her. His elbows where resting on his knees causing his hands to steeple in front of his face. She looked at him as he returned her stare. "Is there something you need, Master," Seras asked not sure what Alucard could be up to at the moment.

Alucard smirked before saying, "I'm just here to inform you that we are sharing this room until the mission is over."

Seras' mouth fell open as she felt a cold sweat form on her brow. She looked at Alucard for a moment before asking, "Why? What changed?"

"Well, seeing as how we had our little moment in the car it came to my attention that I might should watch over you a bit more during this time," Alucard replied while standing.

Seras huffed as she turned away from him before saying, "I'm fine. I'm not some child that needs looking after ever second of ever day."

Alucard walked behind Seras before lightly laying his hands on her shoulders and saying, "Normally, I would agree and say that you are capable of handling the firestorm that is what we do," Alucard continued as he slowly moved his hand down Seras' arms, "But, this is something completely new and could cause you some trouble very soon."

Seras shivered slightly at his touch before stamping down on the feeling. She felt his breath on her ear before he said, "See, enough now it is a fight just to stand here."

Seras bit down on her lip to keep herself from shaking as Alucard continued to talk. As the feelings started to subside she felt Alucard grab her chin and pull it up towards him. She looked at him before he smirked and said, "Now, what have I told you about wasting blood?"

"I...," Seras tried to respond but her words fell short as Alucard captured her lips and began to lick at the cut she had given herself.

Seras thought of pushing him off but that idea was soon overridden by another desire. She move her left arm behind Alucard's head and pulled him closer as she captured his tongue with her own. The two continued the embrace for a moment before they broke away. Seras slowly opened her eyes and looked at Alucard before saying, "I guess you win this one."

Alucard released Seras and moved away knowing that it was not only Seras that might lose control if they did not separate. Alucard stepped back before sitting down on the bed and saying, "It is about time for a rest."

Seras watched as Alucard removed his boots, hat, glasses, and duster before laying back on the bed. Seras cocked an eyebrow before asking, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Alucard reached over and patted the other side of the bed before saying, "I won't bite."

Seras smirked before slowly crawling onto her side of the bed she laid down before saying, "Goodday, Master."

"Goodday, Seras," Alucard replied before closing his eyes.

Seras rolled and looked at Alucard while thinking, 'You might not bite,' as he eyes slowly closed before ending with, "But, I might."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to

* * *


	19. Beginnigs of the Ball

**Questions**

**Chapter: 19**

**Beginnings of the Ball**

* * *

Yeah I know I should be tarred and feathered for begin away so long but what can I say. I've just either not had the time or was so beat up from work that I didn't have the energy. I'm hoping I can finish some things now that I have more time. And, a longer chapter to make up for it.

* * *

Seras moaned as she began to awaken for the night. The dim, yellow glow give off from the lamps in the room caused her to squint as she opened her eyes. The young woman sat up and yawned as she looked around the room. Her eyes stopped when she landed on the back of Alucard who was not in his normal attire. The white shirt looked to be made of a finer and glossier material than his normal button up shirt. The slacks again were of a better, finer material then his normal as they seem to shine slightly as well. "Master...," Seras mumbled as she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not imagining what she was seeing.

Alucard turned to face Seras as he was buttoning up a black vest over the silk shirt. He smirked at the young woman before saying, "You might want start getting ready. The ball is going to begin in about an hour and a half or so."

Seras nodded as she fully awoke with Alucard's statement. She hoped out of bed and headed for the attached bathroom so that she could shower before beginning the process of getting dressed. As she was about to leave the room she stopped and looked back at Alucard as he was putting on a pair of nice cufflinks. She looked her master up and down before she thought, 'Wow...He looks even better when out of his normal dress.'

Seras stared for a moment or two before she shook off the idea and ran into the bathroom at full tilt. Seras turned on the shower to allow it to heat up while she undressed. As Seras when on her mile a minute shower she could not help but want to hit her head on the wall for openly gawking at Alucard. 'I'm sure he heard that thought and he is just going to tease the hell out of me once I'm out of the shower. Get a grip girl. The last thing you can do is act naive or flustered in front of these old money people or they will know something is up,' Seras berated herself internally as she raced out of the shower.

'I've got to make sure everything is right. This is for Hellsing and Sir Integra,' Seras thought as she ran back into the room to begin to get dressed.

* * *

About an hour later found Seras in front of the mirror in a light blue ball gown. The gown was accentuated with white lace around the hem, midriff, and the ends of the sleeves. The skirt of the dress was lined with small pearls that arched up and down with the curves of the skirt itself. Seras looked like she belonged there with the dress and she was trying to apply the finishing touches before her and Alucard left to go to the main hall. Seras slowly put on the diamond studded earrings that came with the dress. It had been ages since she had actually worn jewelry and it took her a moment to get back into to being girly. After making sure that the earrings were on correctly Seras moved to the next item which were two long white gloves. She pulled on the first glove that ran to just above the elbow. After making sure the first glove was on good she pulled on the second glove and then looked into the mirror. Seras had to stop for a moment and look at herself for she looked nothing like the normal Seras Victoria, agent of Hellsing, she looked like a regular woman. Her dress was beautiful and her makeup, thanks to a servant of the house, was perfect. Everything was ready and then she looked up at her somewhat wild looking hair and asked, "Are you sure it is okay to leave it this way?"

Alucard appeared behind Seras and looked at her in the mirror. He chuckled and said, "My, I didn't know you were this particular about how you looked Police Girl. I thought you like playing with us boys in the mud and the gore," as he leaned down towards Seras.

Seras looked back at Alucard before huffing and saying, "I never said I like it but it is what I do so I can't really complain."

Alucard smirked as his gloved hands came to Seras' shoulders, which were uncovered as the top of the dress came to her collar, and began to massage. Seras closed her eyes and moaned as she felt Alucard massage her shoulders. She knew that she was bit tense but did not realize that she was that tense. She opened her eyes before asking again, "Are you sure that my hair is fine?"

Alucard lowered his head so Seras could look at him in the mirror and replied, "Yes, I'm sure those old money fools out there will think it is some kind of new fashion and will be knocking the doors of their hairdressers down to have it styled that way."

Seras sighed before putting her hand back to signal that Alucard could stop. After her master backed away Seras stood up and turned to him before saying, "Well, time to make our entrance."

Alucard held out his hand to halt Seras before pulling two ring boxes out from his pocket. He gave one to Seras to hold in her right hand and the other he opened to show a beautiful diamond ring. Alucard took the ring from the box before discarding the box. He took Seras' left hand and slowly placed the ring on her finger. Alucard chuckled as he watched Seras' cheeks light up in a blush. "We are supposed to be a married couple. They'll notice if we do not have the rings," Alucard explained as he left go of Seras' hand.

Seras was doing everything she could to keep her mind from blasting off. 'Calm down. It is for the cover story. It's not like you are actually getting married...I mean whoever heard of vampires getting married,' Seras talked in her head before she was brought out of it by Alucard clearing his throat.

Seras shook her head and looked to see Alucard was holding up his left hand and waiting. Seras nodded before opening the box to find a gold band. She pulled the band from the box and placed it on Alucard's finger. Seras stepped back and waited for Alucard to take the lead while asking, "Are you ready...dear?"

Alucard smirked before saying, "Yes, if you call me master that will cause some eyes...and maybe some kinky partners."

"Master," Seras yelled before covering her mouth before continuing, "That's just gross."

Alucard let off a sigh before extending his arm and saying, "Time for us to go dear."

Seras nodded before walking to Alucard. She placed her hand inside his arm and held her dress with the other as the two began their walk down the hallway towards the main hall.

* * *

Integra stood next to the queen as the different nobles and well to do were announced and entered the ballroom. She was dressed in a very on thrills dress of white but if you looked close enough you could tell the Hellsing heir was uncomfortable in the odd attire. 'I really don't like this but the things I must do,' Integra thought as she watched each couple come down the stairs and into the hall.

"I present Lord and Lady Victoria," came the call from the man at the top of the stairs as Alucard and Seras stopped at the top.

Integra looked up to see the two begin the slow march down the stairs. She smiled as she looked at Seras. The young girl had cleaned up wonderfully and looked like a beautiful flower as she walked down the stairs with her supposed husband at her side. 'To think she could have looked this way,' Integra though, 'The way we had her you would have only seen a tomboy.'

Indeed the couple of Seras and Alucard were a sight to see as they walked down the stairs and many of the other couples already in the hall were taking notice. Alucard was dressed in a tuxedo and dress shoes with a second pair of gloves over his normal to hide the symbols and the final touch was two black silk ribbons that somewhat tamed his long hair. The two walked hand in hand down the stair until they reached the bottom and walked towards the queen. The two stopped in front of their host before Alucard bowed and Seras curtseyed before the two straightened up, placed their hands in each others hand, and moved to the side of the room. 'Well, they look the part...hopefully they can continue,' Integra thought as she actually felt good about the job her servants were doing.

* * *

It had been a few hours and the first night of the ball was in full swing. There had been many rounds of dancing and entertainment as the night went on. With the many dances and mingling the two people to attract the most attention were the Victorias. Both seemed to have a new partner waiting once it was time to switch partners. As each of them continued on the more of their story would come to life. As the two had rehearsed Lord Victoria came from an industrial family that owned a number of weapons plants with military contracts. Lady Victoria came from a proud military family where the men where officers in different branches of the military. The lines were being repeated and expounded on so much it seemed like the lie would become the reality as everyone was curious about the young couple. After many rounds of this Seras finally made her way out of the crowd and to one of the many servers carrying wine. After get a drink of wine Seras heard from behind her, "Nice to see you again Lady Victoria."

Seras turned to be greeted by Integra in her simple white dress and smiled, "It has been a while Sir Integra," Seras replied continuing the cover story.

Integra pulled out a white lace fan and unfolded it before fanning herself a couple of times while glancing around. She then held it to the side before whispering, "Anything to report?"

Seras sighed as she finally felt normal again. All the stories and fibs were starting to get to her. She had told so many rehearsed whoppers that she was starting to believe she was a rich woman married to a rich weapons manufacturer. "Nothing out of the ordinary so far," Seras replied as she took another sip of the wine.

Integra nodded as she folded the fan. "Sir Integra I didn't know you were acquainted with Lady Victoria," came from a noble woman that was walking towards them.

Integra turned and smiled while saying, "Yes, I've know Seras for a while."

"Seras," commented the woman, "What an interesting name. So you two are friends?"

Seras smiled while going back into her role before adding, "Yes, in fact Integra was the one to introduce me to my husband...speaking of which has anyone seen him."

Integra giggled, which was very unlike her, and replied, "I believe he is shooting the bull with the rest of the fellows over there."

Seras was about to use that as an excuse to leave but the other woman responded, "Oh, my dear you must not have been married for too long. The whole point of these is to get away from your husband for a while...come with us dear."

And, Seras was stuck being drug off to gossip and chat away.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to


	20. Trouble in Paradise

**Questions**

**Chapter: 20**

**Trouble in Paradise**

* * *

I'm on a roll so I'm going to keep going.

* * *

Seras shut the door behind her as she leaned against the portal that hid her from the outside world. She let out an exasperated breath that she did not need to take. She looked up to see herself in the mirror and though her countenance look fine her eyes betrayed that she had been worn by the mingling with the real world. The truth was the ball was technically not over but as she saw a few people begin to excuse themselves for the night Seras had taken that moment to her advantage. Now she was back in the room that she and Alucard shared. Seras looked around but saw no sign that Alucard had left the ball yet. Seras let out another breath to try and calm herself. It was true she was not the most social person but there was another reason she had run away. 'I don't know how much longer I can hold on,' she thought as she slid down the doorframe until she came to a stop on the floor.

She put her head in her hands as she felt like she was going crazy. Her body was screaming for multiple things and she did not see a way to quell either without causing issues. She felt like she was starving, she wanted to feed so bad but she knew that both the mess and the missing person would not go over well. Seras knew she would not be able to hold back and would drain the victim dry if she found the opportunity to do so. The other problem was her control over the other issue had been slowly slipping the other night. She could feel it in every fiber of her body that she wanted someone, needed someone to be with her. The cravings were getting unbearable. She thought if she got away from all the bodies that she might cool down but it did not seem to work that way. Her mind swirled as she could see so many faces, faces of people she know wished she could have in either or both capacities. Men, women, servants it did not matter at this moment she just needed someone. "Stop," Seras yelled before slamming the back of her head into the door to try and make the cravings stop.

After a moment Seras looked at her hand and pulled her gloves off. She knew she was losing it and did not want to damage them. Soon after she dropped her hands to the floor and began to look around the room. Her head began to jerk back and forth as she began to sniff to see if she could smell blood anywhere. She jutted forward on her hands and knees as she began to almost claw her way as she crawled around like a rabid wolf. She began to bare her teeth as she continued to sniff around looking for anything that had a beating heart. Seras looked around wildly while a dark voice in the back of her head screamed, 'Something, anything, a rat, a mouse, anything that has blood!'

Seras began to crawl towards the bed when there came a knock at the door. She whipped her head around but did not move her body as she looked at the door. The knock came again before a voice called, "Is everyone okay in there."

Seras closed her eyes and tried to focus while the voice in her mind continued, 'Calm down...we don't want to scare the tasty morsel away do we,' as Seras stood up and turned towards the door while saying, "One moment."

She closed her eyes as she walked towards the door to hopefully bring her wild eyes back under control. She stopped right in front of the door before she took a breath to steel herself. She grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door to be greeted by a young man in a suit that denoted him as part of the staff. He looked to be no older than twenty with brown eyes and brown hair. Seras smiled as the war within her raged, 'Now, lure him in and have him for yourself,' came the darker voice while Seras fought back, 'No, someone will notice he's missing.'

"Is everything okay Ma'am," the young man questioned as he looked at the woman in front of her.

Seras smiled before saying, "Oh, I was just trying to move something and it seems it is too heavy for me. If you could help I would be grateful."

The young man nodded while saying, "Of course," and coming into the room.

Seras smiled as he passed the door as soon as the young man was in the room she slowly began to close the door. The young man looked around the room for the object in question but saw nothing that seemed too heavy. He turned and was about to ask where the item was when he saw the blonde woman shut and lock the door. The young man turned and asked, "Um, Ma'am why did you just lock the door?"

Seras smiled as she slowly began to move towards the young man. She looked him up and down like sizing up a piece of meat before saying huskily, "Oh, young man I think you have an idea what I have planned."

The servant moved forward knowing that this was not good while saying, "Ma'am I know what you are trying and I'm not going to be the one to face your husband when...," before he was cut off by Seras tossing him onto the bed.

Before the man could recover Seras pounced on his prone form and straddled his body. She grabbed his hand and brought them together over his head before taking hold with her left. "Ma'am please this isn't right," the man said panicked at the situation and the strength of this woman.

Seras shushed the man as her right hand slowly ran down his chest. Seras brought her hand back up to the top of his shirt before slowly beginning to cut off his buttons with the claw that had come from her index finger. When the young man saw the claw he opened his mouth to yell but was silenced by Seras capturing his mouth with her own. Seras locked down his mouth with a crushing kiss as she continued to cut through the buttons on his shirt. After the moment was over Seras let go of his mouth and bared her teeth before saying, "If you want to live through this you'll keep quiet. If you try to scream again I'll rip your throat out."

The young man nodded that he understood and did not protest as Seras parted his shirt to reveal his chest and stomach. She looked down at the young flesh in front of her and said, "Now it isn't too bad is it. I mean don't you want to have fun with me," as she lowered her head and slowly licked a path up the the young man's stomach.

The young man moaned as he felt Seras play with him. He looked up to try and stop her again but saw a tall man over her shoulder. As he was about to say something the woman flew off of him and into the wall with a crash. He watched as the tall man turned and looked at the woman as she recovered into a crouch and growled. The young man could have sworn he heard the man growl back as his baritone voice said, "Police Girl. This will not do."

* * *

Alucard had felt his fledglings crisis but had to wait until her could remove himself from the room without drawing attention. He got there just in time it seemed to save one of the servants from being used and then plastered all over the walls. He looked at Seras as she glared at him before she almost roared, "He's mine!"

Alucard stared as Seras as their eyes locked. His eyes glowed bright red as he immediately took control. "Sit," he commanded and Seras begrudgingly sat down.

Alucard then turned to the servant and stared him down before doing the same. "You helped Lady Victoria with an issue and ripped your shirt. Now, get out of here," Alucard commanded.

The young man removed himself from the room and Alucard turned back to Seras. He sighed and commented, "We could have avoided this Police Girl. If you would gone all the way in the car then you would not be in this state of overload."

Seras glared at him as the voice in the back of her head roared before calming and saying, 'Wait...he is more durable. I can have even more fun with him.'

Seras smirked while slowly standing up. "Master," she hissed as she reached her full height.

Alucard raised a brow that Seras had broken out of his control already and squared himself to Seras. 'I'm going to have to try something different then control I guess,' before he opened his arms and said, "Come here Seras."

Seras' eyes grew as she became excited by the idea that Alucard wanted to play with her. She walked to her master and looked up at him before running her tongue over her lips seductively. Seras looked up at Alucard as she ran a hand over his chest while saying slowly, "Will you be mine tonight?"

Alucard kneeled down to Seras before saying, "Maybe, but I know something else we need to take care of first," and pulling two blood packs from his coat.

Seras' eyes glittered at the sight of blood. She quickly snatched the packs away before tearing into the first one. Seras made quick work of the first before she began on the second. About halfway through the second pack Seras began to come back to herself. She looked around as the ordeal she just went through played back in her head. As Seras finished the second pack she looked at Alucard before bowing her head and saying, "I'm sorry master."

Alucard looked down at Seras and reached up to run his hand through her hair. After petting her for a moment he brought his hand to her chin and lifted up. Once he caught Seras' eyes he smirked and said, "I'm not angry Seras. Though I believe I will make sure you drink a blood packet before you leave the room each day."

Seras sighed before asking, "How many days is this event?"

Alucard chuckled as he placed his hand on Seras' back and replied, "Luckily only one more night. Do you think you can make it until we can get back to the mansion?"

Seras nodded before she looked back up at Alucard and asked, "And, what will we do once we get back to the mansion...will this feeling be gone by then?"

Alucard shook his head and replied, "No, the two options we will have is to either lock you in your room until the mating period is over...or," Alucard finished with a devious smile.

Seras blushed and turned from her master. She understood what he was referring to would be the quickest way but it was not something she was sure she was ready to do. 'It's just...just I don't know if I'm ready. Should I just give myself to Alucard? Will it just be a one night stand or...,' she trailed off as she felt something around her waist.

Seras looked down to see Alucard's arms wrapped around her. She rolled her head back to look into his eyes before asking sheepishly, "Master..."

Alucard smirked before he calmly said, "It is okay Seras. You will have to make a decision soon but you should not worry about what is to come. It is what it is and the only thing you can do is work to change what you are given."

Seras stared at Alucard after what he had just said. It was strange but was her master comforting her. He had giving her encouragement all through the training but nothing as tender...or you could say sweet as this had ever come from him. And, the way he said it seemed to carry that maybe the master vampire was experience in some things that Seras had never questioned before. 'Did something happen to master during his life that was very painful,' she asked herself before she turned her head.

Seras was about to say something when she was picked up, "Master," she gasped as he moved them to the bed.

Seras was about to squirm when she heard Alucard quiet her and say, "I'm not going to do anything Seras. But, I feel the best way to help you with this problem is to stay close to you while we sleep. The contact with another body might fool your instincts a bit and hopefully it will be enough until we leave."

Seras sighed before scooting back to be closer to Alucard. She watched as his right hand came up and snapped causing all of the lighting in the room to go out. Thought the room had been shielded from the sun she could feel it come up over the horizon that she could not see. Seras yawned and stretched a little before snuggling into Alucard. She breathed in deep, catching the smell that was Alucard, before saying, "Goodday Master."

"Goodday Seras," Alucard replied as he watched his fledgling slowly nod off.

* * *

A/N: To answer dragorex or anyone else who might want to know I'm probably not going to do a pure manga story. I've read the manga and enjoy it and its not that I could not do something with what is there. But, if you notice with most of my works (Hellsing and Slayers both) my stories tend to exist in their own little macrocosm of time usually taking place before or after a main story arc. I may reference things from the manga but again the story is more then likely going to be happening in its own time before or after the events of the actually story.

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to


	21. Other Side of the Coin

**Questions**

**Chapter: 21**

**Other Side of the Coin**

* * *

Well time to have some more fun. Well I'm back from the dead. Read my update profile for updates on when things are coming out. Lemon citrus warning ahead.

* * *

Integra smiled as she sat with many of the women for afternoon tea. She had to fight off the want to show her boredom or the need for a cigar as both would be seen as faux pas. She just sat there making small talk while enjoying the tea, 'God, this is boring,' she thought to herself as she looked down into the tea.

"Integra dear where is Lady Victoria," came a question from to over made up lady next to her, "I would think a young girl like her would have more stamina for things like this."

It was true that Seras was one of the few that were not in attendance. This fact was not a deal breaker but it would start the gossip a flying. Integra, not missing a beat because of planning for just such a question, pulled out her fan before fanning herself and saying, "Well, you will have to excuse the two of them. Being newly weds and all they probably over did it last night."

The group of woman laughed at Integra's answer as most had been thinking the same thing but could not speak of it until someone that knew the couple chimed in on the subject. "That's true...ah to be young and in love," one of the older women down the table said.

Another giggled before saying, "You mean to be foolish and in love. Give them a few years and they'll be like everyone else. She'll be away gossiping with us girls while her hubby will just want to smoke with the guys."

Integra sighed as she watched the gossip carousel kick into high gear. If nothing else it kept the fuddy-duddies from asking too many questions about the two vampire agents and why they seemed to only appear with the rising of the moon. She took a sip of the tea before hiding her disproval. 'Too much sugar,' she thought.

The tea had been made to suit most anyone's taste but Integra normally like her tea a bit on the bitter side. Like black coffee it helped to keep a person on edge and ready. And, though Integra really would prefer to have Walter server her tea, she knew she just had to deal with it. It would not look good to the rest of the guest if Integra refused not to drink the same tea as the rest of them. She was already skating on thin ice after the Tower of London incident and need to remain with a lower profile amongst the rest of the upper crust. As she watched the rest of the women folk gossip about the young, unknown couple in that of the Victorias. Integra smirked as she thought, 'It was probably the best idea I ever had to bring those two and disguise them as nobles. Keeps all the gossip off of me.'

Integra absentmindedly took another sip of tea and had to stifle her reaction as it again sat with her funny. As she looked back to the group of ladies the conversation continued, "Well, if nothing else at least she married quite a looker," one of the larger women chimed in, "Though with the size difference it makes me wonder if the dear can handle everything."

A cacophony of laughter erupted from the group after the dirty joke hit the groups ears. Integra chuckled though her mind had wander in a different direction. 'Sad part is Seras would know after what they did in my car,' she thought before continuing, 'I hope those two are okay.'

* * *

Seras sighed as she continued to sleep. Her mind had slowly gone back to being normal. Well, as close to normal as she could get during the pull of the mating season. She was still having dreams like a school girl in heat but that was nothing compared to what she had just gone through. As she continued to dream she felt something warm and wet on her neck. She groaned before saying, "No, tobey stop licking me."

There came a growl that jarred Seras from her sleep as she was sure the puppy she had as a young girl did not growl like that. As her eyes opened she looked out into the dark room as she felt that warm and wet feeling again. She shifted her eyes back to be met with Alucard who was busy licking at the nape of her neck. Seras turned and propped herself up while asking, "Master, what are you doing. It is nowhere near time to be up."

Seras looked at Alucard to see that his eyes were glazed over as he looked back at her. Seras began to shift away while saying, "Master, I think that the sleeping so close might have been a bad idea," before turning to run.

Seras barely got on her knees before there came another growl and hands on her back. Seras was shoved down on the bed as an ungraceful, "Oof," escaped her lips.

Seras turned her head to see her master looming above her with that hazy look in his eyes. Seras went to push herself up but was shoved back down into the mattress. As Seras moved her head so she was not being smothered by the sheets she felt Alucard's tongue on the back of her neck again. Seras sat for a moment as Alucard continued in his attention. She tried to think of a way out of this situation when she heard something ripping. She felt the cloth of her dress begin to slacken and she knew exactly what was going on. "Master, if you destroy this dress I'm going to beat you," Seras yelled before bucking up with all of her might.

To the surprise of perhaps both of them, Seras' fullest sent Alucard flying off of the bed and onto the floor with a loud bang. Seras got to her feet while holding the front of her dress up since Alucard had tore the back. Seras walked round the bed to look at Alucard to find him staring at her with a smirk on his face. As he went to prop himself back up, Seras delivered a sharp kick to his ribs before saying, "I warned you not to tear my dress."

Alucard chuckled as he looked up at Seras with the haze out of his eyes. He smirked as he began to stand while he watched Seras begin to back up with worry in her eyes. Alucard stood to his full height before looking at Seras and asking, "What? Not going to back up that wonderful bit of bravado?"

Seras backed up while holding her dress in place while saying, "I just got a bit upset. I should not have kicked you, Master."

Alucard's grin started to disappear as Seras seemed to be turning meek again. The elder vampire moved forward slightly just to see Seras back up again. 'She is afraid,' he thought with a bit of disappointment.

Seras didn't look at Alucard as she knew she had over stepped her bounds by kicking her master. She was waiting for the retaliation that she knew was coming and felt it was better to not watch. After a moment of silence passed as Seras was confused why she had not felt his wrath yet. As Seras was about to look she felt his hands rest on her shoulders. Seras looked forward with a start as her master's light touch was not what she was expecting. "Master," Seras asked with the confusion thick in her voice.

Alucard let out a laugh before asking, "Where you expecting me to harm you Police Girl?"

Seras turned her eyes from Alucard before she began to stammer, "I'm...I'm sorry...Ma...Ma...Master I didn't," before she was interrupted by Alucard's hand over her mouth.

"Stop that," Alucard demand somewhat abruptly, "Either be confident in yourself or be a stepping stone."

Seras could not bring herself to look or speak as she could feel the anger from Alucard. The problem was she could not tell if he was anger because she struck him or if he was angry because she was backing down from him. As Seras stood there she heard Alucard's voice grow darker before saying, "If that is your response then on your knees Police Girl."

Seras' head shot up as she glared at him. How dare he decide to treat her in such a way. As she was about to say something the come back died on her lips as she saw the look in Alucard's eyes. "If you cannot stand up for yourself then you will obey," Alucard continued, "On your knees."

Seras could not help but comply as the fear she felt was paramount in the back of her mind. Seras dropped to her knees before asking, "Does this make you happy?"

Alucard snorted before replying, "No, it does not. But since you refuse to stand up for yourself I guess you will not mind."

Alucard leaned down and grabbed Seras' wrist and pulled them away from where they were holding her dress. Seras tried to fight for a moment but found that her strength could not outdo the elder vampire. The front of her dress fell down around her middle to reveal the blue, silk bra that was under the dress. It shone in the almost pitch room and stood as a great contrast against Seras' pale skin. Alucard smirked as he brought Seras' right hand to his pants. He watched as Seras was about to go off when she went silent, a look of surprise and amazement on her face. "I think you understand Police Girl."

Seras kneeled there as she was at a loss. She could feel that Alucard was turned on, it was beyond apparent as she hand made contact with the bulge in his pants. She looked down at the floor before saying, "If you are that excited you could have just said as much," as she brought her other hand up to rub.

Alucard smirked before saying, "No, Police Girl, that is not what you are going to do," as he was referring to her actions, "But something more. Take it out."

Seras eyes grew wide and she began to move her hands away. Alucard, still holding her wrist captive, pulled her hands back in place before replying, "Either take it out or I'll pick another, more violent punishment."

Seras stared at Alucard's mid section for a moment are her mind began to argue with itself. That darker part of her mind chuckled before saying, 'Go ahead. Let's play.'

Seras closed her eyes while fighting off that part of her that wanted just have her way with anything male in the area. She felt Alucard let go of one of her hands and moved his to the back of her head. She felt his fingers intertwine with her hair before he grabbed a hand full. She felt him pull her closer and could hear the voice again, 'Go ahead. He might act like it is a punishment but just look at him. He wants you bad. Can't you feel it.'

Seras opened her eyes and looked up to see Alucard's eyes had begun to glaze over again. She smirked to herself before saying, "If you're that horny then just ask," as she could feel herself reverting to that darker side.

Seras brought a hand up and pulled the zipper on the pants down. After she finished she reached into his pants and guided the bulge out into her view. Seras smirked before she wrapped her small hand around Alucard's member and began to stroke. Seras watched as Alucard's package began to grow as she continued to play with him. After a few moments she brought her face close and slowly licked at the tip. She heard Alucard moan above her and felt him shudder in her hands. Seras' more mischievous side reveled in the idea that she had Alucard's undivided attention. Seras moved closer her lips on the tip in a light kiss. She heard a growl and rolled her eyes up to look at Alucard. She moved back while not stopping with her hand before saying, "My, my demanding aren't we?"

Seras moved back and could feel Alucard pushing her told him. She smirked before saying, "Don't worry I'll take care of you."

Seras brought a bit more of Alucard into her mouth while playing with him with her tongue. She felt him shudder again and felt him push against her head again. She allowed him to pushed and brought half of his member into her mouth before pulling back and repeating the motion as she began to pick up a rhythm. As Seras continued she felt her want for Alucard increase and her want for attention as well. Seras' fangs grew and she slowly ran them across Alucard as she came back. She released him from her mouth and looked up before smirking. She felt Alucard begin to push again and Seras let loose her own little growl. She felt the push stop and began to rise. She heard the growl that Alucard gave off denoting he did not like that she stopped, but she ignored it and responded with her own growl. The two locked eyes before Seras said, "You can't hog all the fun," before shoving Alucard onto the bed behind him.

To say Alucard was surprised was an understatement. With Seras' new found bravado in her actions Alucard came out of his haze as he hit the bed and looked up at his fledgling. He watched, smirk growing on his face, as she began to shimmy out of her dress. Seras stood there in her white undergarments and looked at Alucard before slowing crawling on the bed. After getting all the way on the bed she straddled Alucard's midsection before running her fingers over his chest. She looked down at him before saying, "It's not fair if you have all the fun."

Alucard smirked before running his hands up Seras' bare legs. "I thought you wanted to wait," Alucard teased as he played with Seras.

Seras ran her index finger slowly down his chest before she sighed and said, "I don't think you would let me at this point."

Alucard smiled, a genuine smile and not his trademark smirk, before sitting up and wrapping his arms around Seras. He sighed before saying, "If you want to wait then we will. You just have to make sure to stand your ground if I start to lose to the season."

Seras smiled as she pulled back and felt herself coming back down from the moment. "I will...but I have a feeling we need to finish each other off before tonight," before capturing Alucard in a kiss.


End file.
